One Super Summer :or: Total Drama Powers
by alienphantom
Summary: Kids from all over, with special powers, will be put to the test to see who can win 10,000,000 dollars! Who will win? Find out on Total...Drama...Island! Applications, closed!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, these things are spreading like wild fire, so I figured what the hell? I'm actually in, like, 7 of these things, so, yeah. Although, because I want it to be at least _**slightly**_ different, I'm only taking nine campers, plus my own character. Why? Because keeping track of 22 main characters is _**hard!**_ So, please fill out the form below and leave your entry in a review.

Name (first and last):

Gender:

Age(15-18):

Stereotype:

Looks:

Cloths and Gear:

Personality:

History:

Likes:\

Dislikes:

Phobia:

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.):

Paired up and with who?:

Why TDI:

Audition (optional) :

Other:

Here's an example. This is my character…

Name (first and last): Jamie Wulf

Gender: Male

Age(15-18): 16

Stereotype: The Outcast No One Gives A Chance

Looks: Shaggy brown hair, bright, icy blue eyes, tan skin, 6'2, lean build

Cloths and Gear: olive duffle bag, navy colored thermal shirt, brown jacket with grey stripes, blue jeans, white sneakers with black paw prints, and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Jamie is a kid who people always avoid. They don't have a reason, they just automatically exclude him. He's actually a pretty nice guy, who's very loyal to the few friends he has.

Likes: Animals, art, good books, "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan, and video games.

Dislikes: Preps, snobs, and 'Populars'

Phobia: Being in a slaughterhouse.

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): Animal-morpher. Jamie can turn into any animal he's seen or has seen an illustration of, but his eyes are always icy blue.

Paired up and with whom: With the girl who is either understanding or a loner herself.

Why TDI: To meet other kids with powers and to finally fit in somewhere.

Audition Tape (optional) : Jamie fixes the camera steps back, then talks to the camera. " Hey, I'm Jamie Wulf, and I wanna be on your show. As to _why_ I should be, well…" Jamie morphs into a horse, then a cobra, then a falcon. He changes back, and grins at the camera. " Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it" "Yeah, hope ya enjoyed talking to a _**freak**_!" A tall jock mocked from across the street, laughing with his two friends. Jamie turns and glares at him, then smirks evilly. He runs out of view of the camera, and we hear some screeching and screaming, and the three jocks from before run back the way they came, screaming like frightened little girls. Chasing them was a Utah raptor, with icy blue eyes. It roars, then winks at the camera.

Jamie changes back to human, laughing his head off. He grabs the camera, still chuckling, and says, " See you on the island." Then, he shuts off the camera.


	2. Confirmed campers so far

Well, so far, I'm a bit more then half done. We still need more guys, though. These are the campers I've selected so far. Peruse these, if you please.

1. Name (first and last): Jamie Wulf

Gender: Male

Age(15-18): 16

Stereotype: The Outcast No One Gives A Chance

Looks: Shaggy brown hair, bright, icy blue eyes, tan skin, 6'2, lean build

Cloths and Gear: olive duffle bag, navy colored thermal shirt, brown jacket with grey stripes, blue jeans, white sneakers with black paw prints, and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Jamie is a kid who people always avoid. They don't have a reason, they just automatically exclude him. He's actually a pretty nice guy, who's very loyal to the few friends he has.

Likes: Animals, art, good books, "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan, and video games.

Dislikes: Preps, snobs, and 'Populars'

Phobia: Being in a slaughterhouse.

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): Animal-morpher. Jamie can turn into any animal he's seen or has seen an illustration of, but his eyes are always icy blue.

Paired up and with whom: With the girl who is either understanding or a loner herself.

Why TDI: To meet other kids with powers and to finally fit in somewhere.

Audition Tape (optional) : Jamie fixes the camera steps back, then talks to the camera. " Hey, I'm Jamie Wulf, and I wanna be on your show. As to _why_ I should be, well…" Jamie morphs into a horse, then a cobra, then a falcon. He changes back, and grins at the camera. " Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it" "Yeah, hope ya enjoyed talking to a _**freak**_!" A tall jock mocked from across the street, laughing with his two friends. Jamie turns and glares at him, then smirks evilly. He runs out of view of the camera, and we hear some screeching and screaming, and the three jocks from before run back the way they came, screaming like frightened little girls. Chasing them was a Utah raptor, with icy blue eyes. It roars, then winks at the camera.

Jamie changes back to human, laughing his head off. He grabs the camera, still chuckling, and says, " See you on the island." Then, he shuts off the camera.

2. Name (first and last): Victoria Reese

Gender: Female

Age(15-18): 17

Stereotype: The Fiery Redhead

Looks: Victoria has long,curly hair that is a startling shade of red with matching red blood 's very tall,towering at a height of 6'5" going onto 6'6",yet she has a slender body.

Cloths and Gear: Victoria wears an off the shoulder green t-shirt that says,"Kiss Me I'm Irish",underneath is a black tanktop,black jeans that compliments her slender legs,fingerless fishnet gloves that shows her neatly black painted fingernails,and black skater shoes.

Personality: Victoria is very feisty and NEVER hesitates to have a say in is easily angered and often acts violently, threatening to kill if she has ,there is a softer side of her there somewhere underneath that black hole of a heart.

History: During a fieldtrip to a mysterious lab,Victoria accidentally fell into some toxic waste and eventually got in trouble for got angry and ended up poisoning 20 people then,Victoria has almost perfected her control over her powers,but does not know the extent to those years,she realized she can let poison flow through her veins and that she can save someone whose body is engulfed my poison by sucking in the poison in her hand and transfering it into her veins or body.

Likes: Rock n' Roll,clothes with an edgy style,and crazy designs

Dislikes: Anything TOO bland or normal

Phobia: Anything medicine related,especially antidotes for poison

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): Poison Generation;ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins,with widely disparate Victoria to activate her power,she merely flicks her wrist at the target.

Paired up and with who?: Yes,a guy who can get her to calm down

Why TDI: She wanted to see people like her and what they're powers are

Audition (optional) : {A few days after the feildtrip accident} The camera shows the redhead with a clear irratated look on her face."Victoria,do you know what was the cause of the dead people in the fieldtrip days ago?" a female asked,shoving her mike to the redhead's redhead twitched and flicked her wrist angrily,not wanting to be reminded off the girl gasped and fell to the ground with a thud,"Does that answer your question?"she asked bitterly,before realizing what she's awkward silence fell as passing by strangers look shocked to see the dead muttered some very colorful words rather loudly as she took off running.

Other: None that I can think of

3. Name:Kayla Anderson  
Gender:female  
Age(15-18):16  
Stereotype:Gothic Skatepunk  
Looks:Purple hair,pale skin,black eyes,curvy.  
Cloths and gear:Black tank top,purple jacket with sleeves ripped out,jean skirt,black tights under,combat boots,black bracelet that snaps on worn on each wrist.  
Personality:Nice,sarcastic,and sometimes harsh.  
History:Gets straight As,known as the skate punk,doesn't care about looks.  
Likes:Music,skateboarding,playing her electric guitar,watching horror flicks,impossible skateboard stunts.  
Dislikes:Jerks,brats,and snobby people.  
Phobia:slimy stuff except gummy worms or jelly.  
Powers(what they are,how they work,etc.):indestructable(can not die),mind read,control weather.  
Paired up and with who?:Yes,with someone cool,nice,and has things in common.  
Why TDI:To win money and because of uneventful summer.  
Audition(optional):Camera turns on revealing a skate park with half pipes and other skateboard related sets."Hi,my name is Kayla Anderson."Camera turns at a goth teen with skateboard gear. "You should pick me cause I'm extreme,dudes!That would be awesome for ratings!"And she does a 360 Kickflip on the half pipe and makes a perfect landing."And I can also do this!"she closed her eyes and gray clouds covered the sky,then a rainbow,and then opened her eyes and it cleared away."Bye"she said and performed the Ollie over a trash then the camera went black.  
Other:She is pretty strong and smart(Can beat up a wrestler if she gets mentally disturbed...without power).

.

4. Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance

Gender:Male

Age:16 going to be 17 on April 3rd

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.

School status:Popular

PJ's:-black pants with fox skull's and crossbones all over and a blood red T-shirt with the word 'DEATH' on the back

Superpower:darkness manipulation/basically its the same powers as the game 'Darkness'(look it up on )

Weakness:intense light such as 5 spotlights shining on him at once

Swimsuite:Black Swim trunks that go 3 inches past his knees with silver skull and crossbones

Audition Tape:

You see a bunch of ppl wearing gang clothes and running from the cops. A guy with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes with a fox pendant around his neck jumps out of a nearby tree. ''Hi my name is Terry Morgan and i hope you pick me for TDI so i can prove to my friends you CAN get on T.V. WITHOUT hand-cuffs. but more importantly to help my family.''He said. ''Aw shit gotta go!!''. He runs like the hell hounds are out to get him, you hear the sound of gun's firing then the screen goes black.

TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to west point military school for 3 years from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being in a gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used and is an expert in greek mytholgy

Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends if he is given enoungh confidence

Clothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8

Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female cats  
male dog-coby  
female dog-cookie  
older female cat-misty  
younger female cat-alley

Bday: April 3rd

He has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and 1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail out his brother and help out his family.

GANG:  
-Is an enforcer (one of the best)  
-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida for killing 20 people and seriously injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30 surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess.

5. Name: Nicki Laurence

Gender:Female

Age(15-18):16

Stereotype:Goth

Looks:Long brunette hair, red side bangs, big blue eyes, pale white skin, 6'4, skinny

Cloths and Gear:Red tank top, dark skinny jeans, short black boots(overlapping jeans), black wristband, black choker necklace, skull earrings, Nintendo DS, Gir pajamas, Gir jacket, Black jacket, mp3 player, Black and red suit case

Personality: The person everybody thinks is really hot(well she is) but she is really mean(gwen mean not heather mean), has a few good friends and a few sworn enemies, hates mean popular people, loner

Likes:art, drawing, writing, keeping to herself, Evanescense, Linkin Park, 3 days grace, video games

Dislikes:preps, snobs, idiots, wannabees, 'populars', many people in general

Phobia:aichmophobic(fear of needles and other sharp objects)

Powers: Phychokinesis- knows things about a person, location, or object without knowing them, telekinesis, Telepathy, Empath (sensing feelings), Precognition(knowing things before they happen) btw, this is all apart of Phychokinesis

Paired up and with who?: nah

Why TDI:so friggin' bored

Other:uh...nothing i can thing of

6. Name (first and last): Knox Grayson  
Gender: male

Age(15-18): 17

Stereotype: recovering stoner

Looks: tall about 6'3, and lean, not much muscle on him, he has dark blue-grey eyes and long shaggy chocolate brown hair

Cloths and Gear: he wears, ripped up light blue jeans, a red skin tight muscle shirt and a black hoodie, grey converse high-tops and grey fingerless gloves and always has a pair of sunglasses with him and a pair of army issued dog tags ( to protect his eyes from his powers). GEAR: he has one medium black duffel bag, with all his stuff in it ( P.s he always keeps a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket)

Personality: Knox is very quiet and to him self, he trusts no one and is very moody sometimes. When he is low on sleep and for some reason goes to long with out a cigarette he goes CRAZY other wise he's just a mellow dude with a bad past which hopefully ( at least for him) won't come back to haunt him

History: His dad died when he was 5 fighting in the army (that's where he got the do tags), any way he grew up in the rougher parts of town with a drunken abusive mother over time Knox meet up with the wrong people got arrested a few time spent a year in juvy and for w while was addicted to crystal meth, eventually got help for his meth addiction but still has a least a pack a day of cigarettes

Likes: loud rock music, sleeping, long distance running, the quiet, watching the clouds, reading and every once in a while just pushing people off the edge by bugging them

Dislikes: waking up, police, his mom, the though of dying, losing people he cares about, loud people, and going to long with out a cigarette

Phobia: Blood even just a paper cut and he'll pass out

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): electricity , he can control them on demand and normal the lighting/electricity comes out through is eyes or his hands, though when he get's to mad of frustrated his powers tend tog get out of control he's pretty good at controlling them

Paired up and with who?: yes, with any one you see fit :P

Why TDI: it was good way to get out where he came from and to get away from all the trouble he was in, hopefully the experience will change him for the better

Audition (optional) : none

Other: he know Karate , Judo and Kendo though when performing kendo ( bamboo sword fighting) he prefers to use a sword of lighting


	3. Chapter 3

Well, so far, I'm a bit more then half done. We still need more guys, though. These are the campers I've selected so far. Peruse these, if you please.

1. Name (first and last): Jamie Wulf

Gender: Male

Age(15-18): 16

Stereotype: The Outcast No One Gives A Chance

Looks: Shaggy brown hair, bright, icy blue eyes, tan skin, 6'2, lean build

Cloths and Gear: olive duffle bag, navy colored thermal shirt, brown jacket with grey stripes, blue jeans, white sneakers with black paw prints, and black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Jamie is a kid who people always avoid. They don't have a reason, they just automatically exclude him. He's actually a pretty nice guy, who's very loyal to the few friends he has.

Likes: Animals, art, good books, "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan, and video games.

Dislikes: Preps, snobs, and 'Populars'

Phobia: Being in a slaughterhouse.

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): Animal-morpher. Jamie can turn into any animal he's seen or has seen an illustration of, but his eyes are always icy blue.

Paired up and with whom: With the girl who is either understanding or a loner herself.

Why TDI: To meet other kids with powers and to finally fit in somewhere.

Audition Tape (optional) : Jamie fixes the camera steps back, then talks to the camera. " Hey, I'm Jamie Wulf, and I wanna be on your show. As to _why_ I should be, well…" Jamie morphs into a horse, then a cobra, then a falcon. He changes back, and grins at the camera. " Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it" "Yeah, hope ya enjoyed talking to a _**freak**_!" A tall jock mocked from across the street, laughing with his two friends. Jamie turns and glares at him, then smirks evilly. He runs out of view of the camera, and we hear some screeching and screaming, and the three jocks from before run back the way they came, screaming like frightened little girls. Chasing them was a Utah raptor, with icy blue eyes. It roars, then winks at the camera.

Jamie changes back to human, laughing his head off. He grabs the camera, still chuckling, and says, " See you on the island." Then, he shuts off the camera.

2. Name (first and last): Victoria Reese

Gender: Female

Age(15-18): 17

Stereotype: The Fiery Redhead

Looks: Victoria has long,curly hair that is a startling shade of red with matching red blood 's very tall,towering at a height of 6'5" going onto 6'6",yet she has a slender body.

Cloths and Gear: Victoria wears an off the shoulder green t-shirt that says,"Kiss Me I'm Irish",underneath is a black tanktop,black jeans that compliments her slender legs,fingerless fishnet gloves that shows her neatly black painted fingernails,and black skater shoes.

Personality: Victoria is very feisty and NEVER hesitates to have a say in is easily angered and often acts violently, threatening to kill if she has ,there is a softer side of her there somewhere underneath that black hole of a heart.

History: During a fieldtrip to a mysterious lab,Victoria accidentally fell into some toxic waste and eventually got in trouble for got angry and ended up poisoning 20 people then,Victoria has almost perfected her control over her powers,but does not know the extent to those years,she realized she can let poison flow through her veins and that she can save someone whose body is engulfed my poison by sucking in the poison in her hand and transfering it into her veins or body.

Likes: Rock n' Roll,clothes with an edgy style,and crazy designs

Dislikes: Anything TOO bland or normal

Phobia: Anything medicine related,especially antidotes for poison

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): Poison Generation;ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins,with widely disparate Victoria to activate her power,she merely flicks her wrist at the target.

Paired up and with who?: Yes,a guy who can get her to calm down

Why TDI: She wanted to see people like her and what they're powers are

Audition (optional) : {A few days after the feildtrip accident} The camera shows the redhead with a clear irratated look on her face."Victoria,do you know what was the cause of the dead people in the fieldtrip days ago?" a female asked,shoving her mike to the redhead's redhead twitched and flicked her wrist angrily,not wanting to be reminded off the girl gasped and fell to the ground with a thud,"Does that answer your question?"she asked bitterly,before realizing what she's awkward silence fell as passing by strangers look shocked to see the dead muttered some very colorful words rather loudly as she took off running.

Other: None that I can think of

3. Name:Kayla Anderson  
Gender:female  
Age(15-18):16  
Stereotype:Gothic Skatepunk  
Looks:Purple hair,pale skin,black eyes,curvy.  
Cloths and gear:Black tank top,purple jacket with sleeves ripped out,jean skirt,black tights under,combat boots,black bracelet that snaps on worn on each wrist.  
Personality:Nice,sarcastic,and sometimes harsh.  
History:Gets straight As,known as the skate punk,doesn't care about looks.  
Likes:Music,skateboarding,playing her electric guitar,watching horror flicks,impossible skateboard stunts.  
Dislikes:Jerks,brats,and snobby people.  
Phobia:slimy stuff except gummy worms or jelly.  
Powers(what they are,how they work,etc.):indestructable(can not die),mind read,control weather.  
Paired up and with who?:Yes,with someone cool,nice,and has things in common.  
Why TDI:To win money and because of uneventful summer.  
Audition(optional):Camera turns on revealing a skate park with half pipes and other skateboard related sets."Hi,my name is Kayla Anderson."Camera turns at a goth teen with skateboard gear. "You should pick me cause I'm extreme,dudes!That would be awesome for ratings!"And she does a 360 Kickflip on the half pipe and makes a perfect landing."And I can also do this!"she closed her eyes and gray clouds covered the sky,then a rainbow,and then opened her eyes and it cleared away."Bye"she said and performed the Ollie over a trash then the camera went black.  
Other:She is pretty strong and smart(Can beat up a wrestler if she gets mentally disturbed...without power).

.

4. Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance

Gender:Male

Age:16 going to be 17 on April 3rd

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.

School status:Popular

PJ's:-black pants with fox skull's and crossbones all over and a blood red T-shirt with the word 'DEATH' on the back

Superpower:darkness manipulation/basically its the same powers as the game 'Darkness'(look it up on )

Weakness:intense light such as 5 spotlights shining on him at once

Swimsuite:Black Swim trunks that go 3 inches past his knees with silver skull and crossbones

Audition Tape:

You see a bunch of ppl wearing gang clothes and running from the cops. A guy with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes with a fox pendant around his neck jumps out of a nearby tree. ''Hi my name is Terry Morgan and i hope you pick me for TDI so i can prove to my friends you CAN get on T.V. WITHOUT hand-cuffs. but more importantly to help my family.''He said. ''Aw shit gotta go!!''. He runs like the hell hounds are out to get him, you hear the sound of gun's firing then the screen goes black.

TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to west point military school for 3 years from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being in a gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more classy with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used and is an expert in greek mytholgy

Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends if he is given enoungh confidence

Clothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8

Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female cats  
male dog-coby  
female dog-cookie  
older female cat-misty  
younger female cat-alley

Bday: April 3rd

He has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and 1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail out his brother and help out his family.

GANG:  
-Is an enforcer (one of the best)  
-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida for killing 20 people and seriously injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30 surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess.

5. Name: Nicki Laurence

Gender:Female

Age(15-18):16

Stereotype:Goth

Looks:Long brunette hair, red side bangs, big blue eyes, pale white skin, 6'4, skinny

Cloths and Gear:Red tank top, dark skinny jeans, short black boots(overlapping jeans), black wristband, black choker necklace, skull earrings, Nintendo DS, Gir pajamas, Gir jacket, Black jacket, mp3 player, Black and red suit case

Personality: The person everybody thinks is really hot(well she is) but she is really mean(gwen mean not heather mean), has a few good friends and a few sworn enemies, hates mean popular people, loner

Likes:art, drawing, writing, keeping to herself, Evanescense, Linkin Park, 3 days grace, video games

Dislikes:preps, snobs, idiots, wannabees, 'populars', many people in general

Phobia:aichmophobic(fear of needles and other sharp objects)

Powers: Phychokinesis- knows things about a person, location, or object without knowing them, telekinesis, Telepathy, Empath (sensing feelings), Precognition(knowing things before they happen) btw, this is all apart of Phychokinesis

Paired up and with who?: nah

Why TDI:so friggin' bored

Other:uh...nothing i can thing of

6. Name (first and last): Knox Grayson  
Gender: male

Age(15-18): 17

Stereotype: recovering stoner

Looks: tall about 6'3, and lean, not much muscle on him, he has dark blue-grey eyes and long shaggy chocolate brown hair

Cloths and Gear: he wears, ripped up light blue jeans, a red skin tight muscle shirt and a black hoodie, grey converse high-tops and grey fingerless gloves and always has a pair of sunglasses with him and a pair of army issued dog tags ( to protect his eyes from his powers). GEAR: he has one medium black duffel bag, with all his stuff in it ( P.s he always keeps a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket)

Personality: Knox is very quiet and to him self, he trusts no one and is very moody sometimes. When he is low on sleep and for some reason goes to long with out a cigarette he goes CRAZY other wise he's just a mellow dude with a bad past which hopefully ( at least for him) won't come back to haunt him

History: His dad died when he was 5 fighting in the army (that's where he got the do tags), any way he grew up in the rougher parts of town with a drunken abusive mother over time Knox meet up with the wrong people got arrested a few time spent a year in juvy and for w while was addicted to crystal meth, eventually got help for his meth addiction but still has a least a pack a day of cigarettes

Likes: loud rock music, sleeping, long distance running, the quiet, watching the clouds, reading and every once in a while just pushing people off the edge by bugging them

Dislikes: waking up, police, his mom, the though of dying, losing people he cares about, loud people, and going to long with out a cigarette

Phobia: Blood even just a paper cut and he'll pass out

Powers (What they are, how they work, etc.): electricity , he can control them on demand and normal the lighting/electricity comes out through is eyes or his hands, though when he get's to mad of frustrated his powers tend tog get out of control he's pretty good at controlling them

Paired up and with who?: yes, with any one you see fit :P

Why TDI: it was good way to get out where he came from and to get away from all the trouble he was in, hopefully the experience will change him for the better

Audition (optional) : none

Other: he know Karate , Judo and Kendo though when performing kendo ( bamboo sword fighting) he prefers to use a sword of lighting

7.

Name: Effie Victoria Johnson (but you can call her Effie)

Age(16-18): 16

Gender: girl

Body type: 5 foot 7 inches, skinny, white

Clothing and accesories: mini-jean-skirt, black high-tops with neon pink laces, black ripped-up t-shirt with bright neon colors on it that is just above her bellybutton, pink diamond heart bellybutton ring, has her 1st and 2nd whole in her ear and her cartrlidge (sp?) priced

Eyes: smoldering brown eyes

Hair: chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back with a hot pink streak

Personality: the loud, annoying, outspoken, obnoxious, peppy, funny, 'valley girl', that dont take shit from anyone, but is really likable and sweet um shes really unique, doesnt care what anyone thinks of her, is really easy to talk to and hold a conversation with, and is an aries so she has an aries personality (ARIES- The Daredevil (Mar 21- Apr 19) Energetic. Adventurous and spontaneous. Confident and enthusiastic. Fun. Loves a challenge. EXTREMELY impatient. Sometimes selfish. Short fuse (easily angered). Lively, passionate, and sharp wit. Outgoing. Lose interest quickly - easily bored. Egotistical. Courageous and assertive. Tends to be physical and athletic.) shes also a flirt, she usually flirts unintentionally (she cant help it) she is also a great drawer. shes shy at 1st if she doesnt know at least one person there and she likes her space at times. she also talks ALOT. she is also Irish, Italian, Arabic, and French (she gets the Irish and Italian from her mom and the Aribic and French from her dad) and she is very understanding

Likes: loves pink, and people that are easy to talk to

Dislikes: people who are back stabbers and bitches

Fears: heights

paired up: with a boy who is sweet funny caring and easy to talk to

talent: she plays the guitar, can sing really well, dances really well, and is a really good artist and photographer and is very photogenic.

notes: she also hasnt had her first kiss yet and is extremely nervous for it and she blushes really easily and she likes speaking in French, Spanish, German, Arabic, and Italian at times

History: her aunt and grampa died, her parents are still together, and she has a brother 2 years older than her named Daniel (likes to be called Danny or Dan). she is on her school dance ensemble team and the cheer leading team. she is friends with a bunch of different ppl and stereotypes but isnt popular. she is childhood friends with duncan (shes LIKE his lil sister, but not really. hes just very protective of her) and she is gwens lil cousin. heather has tormented her in school. effie vandalized stuff with duncan, but duncan always made sure she didnt get caught, and effie has pulled pranks on ppl with gwen and gwens lil brother.

prized possession: her cell phone and her gold "eye" necklace (it has an eye made of gold on it with diamonds and a dimond tear coming from it) (to view a pic of it go to my profile)

favorite music: all kinds except for rap

stereotype: everyones best friend/lil sister

Medical Conditions: asthma (not that bad but you never know, really acts up when she runs) allergic to all animals with fur (but loves them. she caries her medicine with her)

b-day: april 8

biggest secret: doesnt really have any but doesnt really like to tell ppl that she hasnt had her 1st kiss yet

superpower: omni-linguism, empathy, and telepathy (pretty much the same as Raven's from the animated Teen Titans, accept for having to not show her emotions (so Effi CAN show her emotions))

description of superpower: omni-linguism- the Ability to understand any form of language, empathy- the Ability to read or sense the emotions, and telepathy- the Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. (pretty much the same as Raven's from the animated Teen Titans, accept for having to not show her emotions (so Effi CAN show her emotions))

hometown: Syracuse, New York

Swimsuit: black halter bikini with skulls on it

PJ's: black cloth short shorts with 'FLIRT' written in hot pink across the butt and a hot pink cami

Weakness: she lets her anger get the best of her sometimes which effects her powers

How did they receive their power?: she was born with it, got it from her mother

why tdi: to meet new people and to control her powers and use them to their full extent

8.

Name: Samuel Colden

Gender: Male

Age:16

Stereotype: Goregus, caring sweet guy

Looks: messy Bronze hair and emrald eyes

Clothes and Gear: white button up shirt black pants

Personality: He is caring and sweet. He is very goregus, but he wants a girl to like him for his personality rather then his looks. He always respects people. Very shy though.

History: His brother and sister died in a fire and his parents need the money to help them pay the bills

Likes: Water

Dislikes: Fire, snobs

Phobia: Fire

Powers: Mind reading (he can read peoples mind but he can only stretch it to five miles away) shield (people cannot read his mind or do any thing mental to him)

Paired up and with who?: yes, with a sweet caring girl who can break him out of his shell

Why TDI: to help his family with the money

Audition: none

Other: I hope you pick him\

9.

Name: Robert Johnson

Gender: Male

Age:17

Stereotype: mini heather just in guy form

Looks: Red hair, blue eyes and freckled face he is cute but not that goregus girls like him though

Clothes and Gear: black shirt and jeans

Personaltiy: is a huge snob thinks he is the center of the world and wants everything. He is very manpulitive and wants to destroy peoples lives (like i said mini heather)

History: His father and mother are just plain rich and junk so he gets whatever he wants

Likes: GIRLs, Ruining other peoples lives

Dislikes: Guys who are better looking then him

Phobia: snakes

Powers: Can manpulate people into doing what he wants them to do (it is a power of the mind)

Paired up and with who: yes someone who is hot

Why TDI: To get more money

Audition: You seen him at a movie theater with lots of girls following him. "Yeah I'm hot aren't I well if you pick me for your show you will get the best ratings in years I promise." With that he winks at all the girls and the camera turns off


	4. The Campers Arrive And Teams

"Hello and welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris shouted with a familiar sadistic grin on his face. "Now, since we figured we need a new gimmick, we pulled some strings, cut some strings, and sold a few souls to get you this brand new season, which goes by two names; One Super Summer or Total Drama Powers!" Chris gestured to a crate nearby. He continued. "Now, after the first season, we couldn't coax teens in with just the promise of $100,000. Bunch of wimps! So, we decided to up the ante. These campers will be competing for 1…million…dollars!!!!" After he finished his paid-by-the-word rant, Chris turned out towards the lake, where the boat from season one was pulling up. " And now," the host continued, " I'd like to introduce our first contestant…JAMIE!!!" Chris waved his arms in a showy manner, directing the camera's attention to the 16-year-old boy stepping off the yacht.

His shaggy brown hair hung over his forehead, revealing his icy blue eyes. He was tall, around 6'2, and walked with a slight lope in his step. He wore a navy colored thermal shirt, to guard against the chilly Ontario air, as well as a brown-and-white-striped jacket, a pair of worn blue jeans, and white sneakers, which had trails of paw prints on them. His hands were clad in a pair of fingerless gloves, and he surveyed the camp with a frown.

"Hey, Jamie, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris happily monologueed to the teen and the camera. "Nice to meet you, although the camp looks like crap." He commented. "Yeah, we get that a lot." Chris admitted. Jamie shrugged, and then walked over to the end of the dock, dropping his olive duffel bag there and crossing his arms. Chris turned back to the lake, watching for the next boat, when he saw that it had almost arrived.

Chris turned back to the camera and began another introduction. "And here comes our next contestant…Nicki Laurence!" The girl stepped off the boat, and the things immediately noticeable about her were the red bangs in her dark hair. Her large, blue eyes were slightly hidden under her fiery streaks which contrasted with her pale complexion. She wore a red tank top, blue jeans tucked into black boots, and many types of gothic jewelry. She carried her red and black suit case with her as she walked down the ramp. "Hello, Nicki, and welcome to Total Dra-"Chris began, but Nicki held up her hand, and Chris's mouth clamped shut against his will. "Save it." She stated, then walked over by Jamie, who looked on with an eyebrow cocked up, while Chris was mumbling furiously. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and released him. He gasped, glared, and turned back to the next boat.

A girl with bright red hair jumped off, landing in a crouch on the dock. She looked up at the others, revealing bright red eyes, which were somewhat off putting. She wore a green shirt which read, "Kiss me, I'm Irish", over a black tank top, and black jeans complimented her slender legs. She sported black fishnets and black skater shoes. She stepped onto the dock. "Hello losers, here to watch me win?" She sneered, and Nicki scowled. Jamie however looked totally uninterested. "Victoria, nice to have you." Chris said, and she nodded absentmindedly. She walked over to stand by the other two on the dock. Jamie looked from one girl to the other, then smirked. "So far, I like it here." Nicki just glanced at him, while Victoria stuck up her middle finger at him. "Is that a promise?" He asked jokingly, and she held out her hand towards him. She smirked evilly, but frowned when she saw he wasn't in pain.

"Why aren't you screaming right now?" She hissed, and Jamie just smirked again. "I'm immune to most poisons, princess. Side affect of being at least one part cobra, I suppose." She huffed, and he turned away to look out at the water again.

Arriving was another guy, who looked a bit like Trent, save the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His sweatshirt was dark green and he had faded blue jeans with hiking boots. He shyly waved at the others, then quickly muttered, "HiI'mChancenicetomeetyou."Then he ran into his place in line. Chris just glanced at him, but stopped caring rather quickly. What a shocker.

Next to arrive was a boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, as well as a loose blue T-shirt and khaki pants, along with a pair of sneakers. "Well, guys, this is our next contestant, Shane!" Chris announced. The teen stood on the edge of the boat, then closed his eyes. Then, he was in front of the others, and he scared them a little, although Jamie still only looked mildly interested. "Hiya guys, whaz up?" He asked happily, and Jamie stuck out his hand to him. Shane grabbed it, but yelped when his palm started smoking. He looked at his joy buzzer, and saw that it was fried. "Dude, how the fuck did you do that?!" He exclaimed, and Jamie simply cocked an eyebrow in response. "Electric eel shock." He replied.

Chris, however, would not be forgotten. "ANYWAY! Next up we have…Cameron!" Cameron had brown hair and blue eyes, as well as a laptop, watch, and a pair of glasses. His shirt looks like Chris's, but lighter with black jeans and sneakers. He walked over to the others, while Shane looked closely at him. Cameron noticed this, and said sarcastically, "Am I so handsome that you can't stop staring?" Shane shook his head, and asked, "Are you related to a Rex Blazemen, by any chance?" Cameron looked at him quizzically, then nodded. "Yes, he's my cousin." "Okey-dokey, then." Shane said, backing off to stand by Jamie again.

Chris waved to introduce the next camper. "Next up, we have…EFFIE!" The next girl walked down, her black high tops tapping the deck, making the pink laces bounce. She had on a jean mini-skirt, a ripped, black T-shirt with neon stripes which exposed her belly, a belly-button ring with a pink heart, and her right ear had been pierced twice. Her brown hair had a pink streak, which off set her chocolate brown eyes." Hi everyone! I'm Effie, and I'm stoked to meet you all. Jamie rolled his eyes, but saw Shane drooling over Effie. He leaned over and whispered to him, "She's all yours, man." He nodded, too engrossed to say anything. Jamie shook his head, then glanced over at the Nicki girl, who Effie was striking up a conversation with. She was very pretty, a Goth, and, hopefully single. Yep, he'd try his best for her.

Next to arrive was a girl with large, gold eyes which complimented her caramel skin and hair perfectly. She wore a mid-length red sleeved shirt and a ripped black tank-top. She also sported finger gloves, denim jeans cut to her knees, and black sneakers with silver laces. The most noticeable thing about her, though, was the multitude of scars scattered over her arms and legs. Chris introduced her as Naomi, and she stood over by herself. After that, a the boat pulled up again and the newest camper arrived. "Hey, guys, I'm Sam." The new camper explained. He has bronze hair and green eyes, with a white, button up shirt and black pants. Sam walked over and stood by the others, while the final boat arrived.

On board was the final camper who was…a skate-punk girl named Kayla. She walked onto the dock after Chris introduced her, and she was hot. (No use denying it) She wore a black tank top, purple jacket with sleeves ripped off, a jean skirt with black tights underneath, combat boots, and a black bracelet on each wrist. Her hair was dark purple, an offset to her pale skin, and her eyes were a deep onyx. Jamie got one look at her, and he was sold. She was totally gorgeous. As she walked, Jamie raised an eyebrow as she passed. Then, then corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, but it was gone as soon as Chris started showboating.

"Well, now that you're all here, we can finally get this show on the road. Now, I'm gonna assume you guys have seen Total Drama Island. But, there will be a major difference. Instead of 100,000, you will be competing fro exactly 1…million…DOLLARS!" He announces, and everyone except Jamie and Victoria cheer. " So, I'll organize you into two teams. When I call your name, go over there." Chris explained, pointing to a spot of grass by the flag pole. "We have… Kayla, Jamie, Shane, Nicki, and Naomi. You guys are the Fighting Beavers!" Chris finished, unfolding a grey flag with a picture of a beaver with a chainsaw on it. Chris turned to the others. "Everyone else…Victoria, Cameron, Chance, Effie, and Sam. You five are the Diving Chipmunks!" He proclaimed with a grin, unfolding their banner. It was dark red, showing a chipmunk diving to the ground. The Chipmunks seemed less then thrilled about this. Chris carried on, regardless.

"Now, you guys have exactly two hours 'till the first challenge. I'd unpack if I were you." Chris finished, then walked away. The others drifted to their cabins, Beavers on the left, Chipmunks on the right. Jamie and Shane hauled their crap over to the boy side of the Chipmunk cabin, which was marked by a crudely drawn sign which read 'dudes'. The other said 'chicks'. They looked inside, and were not impressed. The boards of the ceiling were peeling, the rug on the floor was threadbare and frayed, and the bunk beds looked ready to collapse. Jamie walked over to the beds on the right side and dropped his bag. The bed collapsed, leaving the top bunk in its place. Jamie stared at it for a moment, then shrugged, retrieving his bag. Shane had had no such problem, though several springs were poking from holes in his mattress.

Both Shane and Jamie popped down on their respective beads, facing each other. "Soooo…" Shane trailed off, not sure how to spark a conversation. "You like Effie, don't you?" Jamie asked Shane, smirking. Shane reddened visibly and muttered inconsequentiales. Jamie continued regardless. "So, you have powers, too?" He asked skeptically. Shane nodded, happy for the subject change. "Yeah, ever since I was born. I can control the space time continuum. And you?" Jamie nodded, but looked slightly distracted. "Yes, I'm a shape-shifter, though I can use certain abilities as a human, such as enhanced senses. I'm also immune to poison." Shane nodded, then asked, "What do you think of that Victoria?" "She seems like a person to avoid crossing, but I think I could taker her." Jamie responded, grinning. Shane agreed.

Jamie shrugged, then dug in his pocket, emerging with an iPod. He plugged in his headphones, then leaned back and closed his eyes, his head bobbing to the music. He stayed like this awhile, hearing someone, it sounded like Victoria, screaming at Cameron. He smirked, but stayed still until he heard the loudspeaker blare. "Attention, campers!" Chris's voice echoed over the abandoned camp. "Please report to the Mess Hall for your first challenge! McClain, out!"

_Well, I hope you guys liked it! I hope I captured your characters correctly, and, to those I didn't use, I'm sorry, I just needed a little variety in the group. Nothing personal. So, umm…R&R! :D_


	5. Showing Off

As the campers all shuffled over to the Mess Hall, Chris was standing in front of it, talking to Chef. "Hey, Campers, "The host began. " Well, it's time for your first challenenge! Now, this is more of a way that we can see what you guys can do! Please look to my right." He gestured to part of the camp which had been cleared and the 'challenge' was placed on it. Ten different structures made of solid brick, with no windows or doors. "Chris, what man, did you hire a blind contractor?" Cameron sneered. Chris ignored him. What a shocker. Sam concentrated for a moment, then frowned when he read the challenge in the hosts' mind.

"Well, campers, before you there are ten structures. Inside of each is a flag which you must retrieve. Whichever team has the most flags at the end of the challenge wins invincibility. The other is sending someone home. So, line up in front of a hut and crack dat sucka open!" Chris exclaimed, and the others lined up, one after the other.

(Confession Cam……)

Cameron grins then speaks to the camera. "Easy Win."

Effie: "Of course, choose the thing that takes all the brain power of a crab to win. Chris sucks." (A.N.: what was your first clue, honey? -_- )

Sam rubs his arm nervously: "I hope I can do this or my whole team's gonna hate me."

Cameron grinned and raised his hands. He fired twin jets of blue flames, which engulfed the little brick hut. When they abated, there was a sizzling hole in the wall, which, everyone saw, was about half a foot thick. He smugly strode in and came out holding a blood-red flag in his hand. He smirked and remarked, "Heh, easy win." Jamie saw this, frowning at his bravado.

(Confession Cam…)

Jamie:"…I really hate that guy."

Victoria was up next. She strutted over to her bunker, and placed her hand on it. She furrowed her eyes in concentration, and dark green mist began trailing from the bricks. Victoria was feeding poison into the wall, and, in a few seconds, it dissolved away. She hopped through the sizable hole she had created, emerging with an acid green flag clutched in her fist. She simply smirked and strutted back to where she started.

"Ohhhh, nice one, Victoria." Chris complimented. She nodded absentmindedly, obviously not caring about the host in the least. (A.N: This is going to be a recurring theme. No one cares what Chris has to say. )

Next up, Sam simply stared at the wall. He walked up to it, staring at it sheepishly. "Ummm, there isn't really anything I can do here…" He trailed off, then gave the brick wall a half-hearted kick. "Ohhh, sorry dude, you is out!" Chris announced, not sounding sorry in the least. Sam strode back to the line, his head hung in shame.

Effie simply stared at the wall, then walked up to it. She turned her head to Cameron, then concentrated on him.

**You will destroy my bunker.** Her silent voice commanded in his thoughts. He clutched his temples, then his eyes glazed over a bit. He raised his arms, firing the twin jets of flame at the bricks, obliterating them. Effie smiled, nodded her head, satisfied, and grabbed her lemon yellow flag from inside. As she walked back to the line, Cameron shook his head like someone waking from a dream, then scowled at the psychic who had just finished. Who was now being congratulated by Victoria.

(Confession Cam…)

Cameron: Use me like that?! Do I look like a shovel to you?! Just some tool!"

Chance was next, and he raised his hands, a green aura forming around them as he activated his powers. Suddenly, all the bricks on his bunker flew away from one another, removing it completely. He grabbed his cocoa brown flag, then sheepishly ran back to his group.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at that, but launched into his expensive face-time. " Well, the Chipmunks have one failure. Will the Beaver's beat that with a perfect score? I seriously doubt it. But, let's see if I'm wrong."

Jamie walked up first, then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and started running towards his bunker, picking up speed as he went. He leapt at the wall, his shape blurring as he did. A cloud of dust erupted from the brick structure, and, when it cleared, the bunker was demolished, and standing in the rubble, holding a pine green flag in its massive hand, was a _Gigantopithecus _with icy blue eyes. (Gigantopithecus, as everyone knows, is a bipedal ape creature standing approximately ten feet tall which went extinct roughly 100,000 years ago.. It is often attributed to numerous big foot sighting across North America.) The huge ape grinned, showing large, grinding teeth, and its form blurred, changing back into Jamie Kingston.

"Dude, most impressive. You get two thumbs up." Chris congratulated, and Jamie smiled, then noticed Kayla was staring at him with surprise. Jamie smiled at that, and a slight blush tinged his pale skin. He felt his face heat up, then jerked the hood of his jacket over his head to hide his blush.

Speaking of Kayla, she was actually the next person to go. She closed her eyes in concentration, and clouds covered the bright sunshine of the day. A lighting bolt lanced down from the sky, slamming into the bunker which held her flag and splitting it open. She hopped over and grabbed her purple flag from the wreckage. She strutted back to the Beavers, and Jamie smiled at her grin.

Next up was Shane, who, with a loud "Woo Hoo!", simply teleported inside to get his flag. His was pure white, and, while Chris was disappointed with the lack of explosions, still congratulated Shane on his good idea.

Naomi simply walked forward and _through_ her wall, like a ghost. She re-emerged with her bronze colored flag, to applause from the other Beavers.

And, lastly, Nicki used her powers to reform the bricks into a tasteful gothic arching doorway, which she just ambled through to retrieve her pitch black flag.

" Well, campers , the Beavers are the winners of the first challenge." Loud cheers from said team. " Well, Chipmunks, what can I say, sucks to be you guys. Decide who you're voting for and meet me at the campfire pit tonight."

Every camper ambled into the mess hall for dinner, and got in line in front of the counter. Chef Hatchet stood behind the tubs of food, his arms folded over his massive chest. He scowled at the cameras as they followed the campers up to the counter.

"LISTEN UP, CANNON FODDER!!" The ex-army chief barked. " I COOK THREE TIMES A DAY!! AND YOU WILL EAT IT, THREE…TIMES…A DAY!!!" The campers looked somewhat unnerved by this. The first person to arrive for food was Kayla, who looked down at her plate, her face tinged green. Jamie was next, and, when his chili (please, god, let it be chili) was put in on his tray, it growled at him. Unfazed, he growled back, louder, and the chili quieted down. He nodded, satisfied, as the others came up to get theirs. The only person not near barfing was Shane, who simply poked his with a stick. Jamie sat down next to him and sniffed his plate. The scent of the semi-sentient food caught in his nose, and his throat tightened and his eyes watered. He grimaced, set his jaw, and morphed into a raptor, chomping on his plate. He swallowed all the food, then changed back, a nauseous look on his face.

" Dude, I do not recommend eating all this crap at once." He groaned, then turned when Victoria and Nicki shrieked. They had both chosen the sloppy Joes ( those fools!!) and their respective lunches were snarling and snapping at them. Cameron rolled his eyes and barbequed Victoria's, while Kayla stomped on Nicki's carnivorous entrée.

After all was said and done, it was time for the Chipmunks to head for the campfire ceremony. Chris stood leaning on his oil drum, a plate of marshmallows in hand. " Well, campers, here we are. I have four marshmallows on this plate, one person will be walking the dock of shame, boarding the boat of losers, and going home. And you can't come back. **Ever.**" The campers looked nervously at each other, while Chance was literally biting his nails in apprehension. Chris looked between each of the campers in front of him, a marshmallow in hand, before he said, " The first marshmallow goes tooooo……"

**To Be Continued…**

**A.N; **_Well, sorry for the wait. I hate school ;p. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that first challenge. Okay, so, will the creators of Victoria, Cameron, Chance, Effie, and Sam please leave your vote in a review. If you don't, I'll decide for you. Review, please! _


	6. The Boy In The Tree

_Yeah..sorry I've been gone for so long. Family thing in Texas (oy!) and I was gone for a flippin week. Also, I've read my reviews and came up with a way to make this story that much more dramatic. Enjoy and please, for the love of god, review!_

"The first marshmallow goes tooooo…..Effie." "BOOYA!" She cried, jumping up and snatching her token of safety from the host. He turned his gaze back to the other campers, and looked from one to the other. "…..Chance." Chance sighed in relief, then stood to get his marshmallow. They went to stand over to the side, where Jamie and the other Beavers were watching the event, apparently too bored to do anything else. Chris looked from each of the three remaining campers to the others, then picked up the next sugary morsel of safety. "Victoria." She caught it, a smug look on her face, while the others looked on in surprise.

Jamie looked over at Shane and said conversationally, "Hmm. You'd think she'd get voted off for being a bi-"He was interrupted when Victoria apparently overheard him and smacked him over the head. "OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing his scalp and glaring at the girl. She just grinned sweetly and sashayed away. He looked back at the campfire pit, grumbling, while Shane was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

The last two campers sat on their stumps, vividly contrasting one another. Cameron sat upright, his arms crossed and a superior smirk on his face, while Sam was hunched over his knees, balling his hands into fists, then reopening them. Chris looked from one to the other. His expression unreadable. He set them both with a steely glare, then announced, "And the last marshmallow goes tooooo……..

………**..**

……**......**

………**..**

………**..**

………**..**

………**..**

……**......**

………**..**

………**..**

………**..**

………**..**

……**......**

………**..**

………**..**

………**..**

…BOTH OF YOU!" The host announced, laughing as he threw Cameron the marshmallow and Sam one he had pulled from behind his back. Cameron looked only slightly peeved, while Sam looked at his marshmallow as if it were the Holy Grail. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DO THEY BOTH GET TO STAY!!??" Victoria shrieked. Chris looked at her, obviously scared, then answered in a shaky voice. "T-There was a tie in the votes. We couldn't vote them off." She shrieked in indignation, then stalked off. "Jeez, take a pill." The host muttered to Chef, who nodded. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Chris visibly paled, as if he'd seen a ghost.

The other campers rolled their eyes, while Jamie, Cameron, and Shane all bet cash on whether or not Victoria would kill the host. As every one was walking back to their cabins, Chef sidled up to Cameron and whispered to him. " I'm putting in a twenty that she kills him by tomorrow."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening, everyone was asleep, except for Kayla. She couldn't sleep, so she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Nicki and Naomi. She slipped a jacket on over her spaghetti top and laced on her spare sneakers. She walked out of the cabin and, seeing a path winding through the woods, decided to take it. She walked on through the trees, their overhanging branches forming a canopy of pine needles, leaving the air sharp with their scent. As she walked slowly beneath the trees, crunching leaves underfoot, she looked back on the contest. She was glad she was finally somewhere where she could have a fun summer, but it was better then she realized. Most of the others were pretty nice, well, except for Cameron and Victoria. That Jamie was different, too. He always seemed distant, as if he was afraid to get close. At least that was how it looked to her.

She arrived in a clearing and realized that, while she was thinking, she had wandered up to the top of the cliff the campers had jumped off of the previous season. The moon was full and it was a cloudless night, so the panoramic view from the top was amazing. The full moon shone down on the gently moving water of the lake, making a line of light on its surface. The trees swayed slightly in a gentle breeze, which blew stronger up there on the cliff top. All in all, it was a wonderful place to sit and enjoy nature. She found a place of soft grass that wouldn't have dew water that would seep into her pink sleep thermals, which would ruin the word 'princess' written in glitter on the butt. She sat there for a minute, enveloped in the silence of the isolated location. At least, she thought it was isolated.

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind her. She jumped, surprised that anyone was nearby, then whirled to search for the source of the question. She saw the answer almost immediately, when she finally found who had spoken. Jamie was perched on a branch about ten feet off the ground, his back against the trunk while one leg hung lazily over the side, swinging gently. He had apparently been sitting there for a while, since the pine needles around him were stagnant, not ruffled as if he'd just gotten there. "Can't sleep, huh?" He asked. She was surprised to find him there, to say the least, and finally collected herself enough to speak. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged and, when he did, she noticed what he was wearing for the first time. He was wearing what she assumed was his sleep outfit, which consisted of nothing but a pair of cobalt blue sweat pants. He slid down off the tree, landing in a crouch, then answered her as he straightened.

"I like being around nature. It really is nice out here." He walked over to stand beside her, and she started blushing as she thought about the current situation. Here she was, in her sleep wear, talking to a half-naked boy all alone in the woods in the middle of the night. He plopped down beside here, looking out over the lake. "Aren't you cold?" She asked incredulously. It had to be a least fifty degrees out, and the wind certainly didn't help. He glanced over at her, confused, and responded. "No, it takes a lot colder then this to bother me." She nodded absentmindedly. He looked uneasy, rubbing his bare arm, then asked.

" Sooo…where are you from?" Relieved that the awkward silence was over, she told him she was from Toronto, Ontario. "Really?" He asked. "I'm from Quebec City." They talked like this for a while,( imagine when Gwen and Trent were talking in the Awake-A-Thon.) After they had been talking for a while, Kayla glanced down at the watch around his wrist, and saw they had been talking for about two hours. She jumped up, turning to Jamie, who was surprised by her sudden movement. "Oh, man. It's almost one in the morning! I have to get back to rest up for tomorrow's challenge!" She rushed off, shouting "Bye, Jamie. It was nice talking to you!" over her shoulder. He watched her rush off until she vanished into the trees. "I liked talking to you, too." He said under his breath, a grin tugging at his lips.

_Whoo! Well, there you have it. I had to work in a bit of one of the definite future couples, so there you go. I'm sorry I didn't get rid of anyone, but I like these charecters too much. I don't think Samgot enough focus( all the charecters will at some point) and we need Cameron to be this storie's Heather. So, please review and tell me if you loved/hated it! :D_


	7. Challenge Nunber 2, People!

_Wow! I'm getting in two updates in 24-hours! Thank u, winter break! Well, enjoy, ladies and gents! _X)

The next morning, Chris stood in front of the flag pole, a grin on his face. He lifted his trusty megaphone and put an air horn next to it. He slipped in a pair of earplugs, then pressed down on the air horn's button. The resulting explosion of noise woke everyone up, while Chris just started laughing manically. In the girl's side of the Beaver cabin, the Kayla and Effie shot in bed and screamed in surprise, convinced that something bad was happening. Hearing this, Jamie and Shane, valiant heroes that they were, of course ran over to see what was wrong. "What happened?" Jamie demanded as he and Shane pushed inside the door. "Did someone get hur-?" Shane asked, but failed to finish his sentence when he saw the girls were sitting up in bed, in nothing but their sleep cloths. The girls stared at them in shock, then they all shrieked in unison. "GET OUT!!!!" Jamie and Shane backed out as fast as they could, yelling out constant "Sorry!" 's as the Beaver girls pelted them with all manner of small objects. They finally managed to slam the door, but not before Shane had gotten a tube of lipstick in the eye and Jamie had been clocked with a, well, alarm clock (get it? XD). They both fell back off the end of the wood porch in the front of the cabin, and Jamie simply looked over at Shane, a blank expression on his face. "Next time, **you** go see what's wrong." He said pointedly, rubbing the bruise forming on his temple.

Over by the flag pole, Chris had watched the entire thing, laughing, then turned to the camera and remarked, "Ahh, a wonderful way to start the day, isn't it?" He never stopped grinning, showing off his pure-white teeth.

After a few minutes, the campers had assembled in the mess hall, where they were attempting to eat a breakfast of burnt eggs, nearly-raw bacon, and charcoaled toast. Jamie was trying to tear off a piece of toast with his teeth, until it simply turned to ashes in his mouth. His eyes widened at the horrible feeling, and he spit out a gooey wad of ash onto the floor, a nauseous look on his face.

(Confession Cam…)

Jamie: "Did this Chef dude even try to cook this crap, or did he just throw it in a bonfire and pick it out with a shovel?"

As the teens tried to eat their sub-par breakfast, Chris walked in to announce the day's challenge. "Okay, campers. Today, we're going to do a classic party pass-time. Karaoke!" He announced, while a banner unfurled from the ceiling with a burst of confetti, showing a microphone surrounded by multi-colored stars. There was collective groan from the crowd, and several people banged their heads against the tables. "Oh, quit whining, you big babies! It won't be that bad! Also, we've done a thorough examination of your histories and personalities, and we've picked out some good songs for you to do. And, get this; your performance shall be judged by our own …Grand-Master Chef!" He directed everyone's attention to Chef, who had just walked out of the kitchen. The ex-army commander was decked out in full rap star gear, including a gold tooth and some serious neck bling.

(Confession Cam…)

Sam: "This explains the pinky ring with a microphone on it I found in my eggs."

Chef walked around, handing out slips of paper to each camper which had their songs on it. As they get them, everyone looks down

(Confession Cam…)

Kayla:" Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne? Ugh."

Jamie: "Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace."

Shane: "Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm? An ant farm from space?! COOL!!!"

Naomi: "…" (A.N.: Yeah….I honestly can't think of a single thing for her. If Life. Get One would kindly leave a review specifying a song, that'd be great. )

Nicki: "Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Cool."

Cameron: "Burn by Three Days Grace."

Victoria: "Remedy by Seether? Interesting."

Chance: "Hmm. Welcome to Paradise by Green Day. I like that song."

Effie: "YAY! The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne!"

Sam: "Mr. Vain by Culture Beat? Chris is gonna pay."

Each and every camper grumbled something after the songs were handed out, and Chris just kept grinning. "Well, campers, you have until noon tomorrow to practice and learn your song. I'd get crackin if I were you.' He walked off; presumably back to his fancy cabin with A/C. Everyone had a different response, but what Sam said really said it all.

"You can just tell when it's not going to go well."\

Everyone was scattered around the camp, each finding a place to help practice. Jamie simply walked off into the woods with his iPod, and wasn't seen for a few hours. Kayla, Nicki, and Naomi were all sitting cross-legged on the floor in the girl's side of the Beaver cabin, practicing their songs together. "You poor, sweet, innocent thing. Dry your eyes, and testify!" Nicki warbled, and the other girls winced slightly. "Umm, you might want to check your tone. It's a bit high." Kayla suggested while Naomi rubbed her ears.

Across the way, Shane was singing to himself, apparently imagining himself in front of an audience big enough for Green Day. He danced and sang off-key and, when he was finished, he threw his hands in the air in the rock-on symbol and shouted to the air, "Thank You, Camp Wawanakwa!!!" (Yes, I can spell Wawanakwa.)

\

Victoria was trying to get the right tone for Remedy, since the lead singer had a deeper voice then her. Cameron was gazing at himself in the mirror while he sang into an imaginary microphone. "There's no way you can win this. You're way to sloooooow. I'll tell you now, I'm not gonna take this. Did you come here to watch…watch me burrrrnnnnn!" (You know, I've basically rolled together Heather's evilness, Justin's vanity, and Duncan's criminal tendencies to make Cameron's personality. I think it shows)

Chance was sitting on his bunk, headphones in his ears, trying to figure out what the hell the lyrics were to his song. "Dear mantra? No. Dear…Naga? No! Agh!" Meanwhile. Effie was in the girl's side of the Chipmunk cabin, dancing as she sang. "I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!" She was bouncing around as she sang her song to herself.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on the porch of his cabin, singing unenthusiastically. "Call me Mr. Right, call me Mr. Wrong, and call me Mr. Vain, Mr. Vain. AHHH! I HATE THIS SONG!!"

As the day went by, the others spent time learning and, sometimes, flubbing their songs, until the sun started to set. Everyone was trudging back to their cabins, while Jamie had just emerged from the woods. He walked back to his cabin, but not before he walked past, waved to, and said, "Good night, Kayla." She waved back and said," G'Night Jamie." She turned to walk into her cabin, where Naomi and Nicki were watching her, Naomi grinning slyly. "What?" Kayla asked them, to which Nicki responded, "You like him, don't you?" The weather controller blushed and shook her head. "No I don't. She denied, but the girls looked vvveeerrryyy skeptical. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to bed." She huffed and pushed past the other two girls to get her night cloths. Nicki and Naomi looked at each other and smirked. "They're going to be together by the end of the summer." Nicki commented, and Naomi agreed. "Totally."

_Well, there you have it. Our next challenge, Cameron's huge ego, and a girl in denial. Damn, writing this is fun. I'm gonna try to update once a day, maybe once every two days. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, continue to follow this story, and please, please, review!!!! _

_Also, on a completely unrelated note, check out this cool emoticon -____ 0.o_


	8. Sing Your Heart Out

The next morning, people were not very happy, as you can imagine. All of three people got songs they really like, so tempers were running a wee bit high.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!"

Yeah…very high. We're talkin' Mount Everest high. Anyway, today's the day the campers put their singing skills to the test. Who will rock? And, who will royally suck? Find out on this exciting chapter/episode of Total…. Drama…POWERS!" 'or one super summer' flashes on the bottom of the screen.

_Yeah…figured I'd try out doing an intro like Chris does. Whatcha think? _

The next morning, around 9 o'clock, the campers gathered at the mess hall for breakfast and to listen to more of Chris's show boating. Today's rancid breakfast was oatmeal. Which required a knife and fork to eat. 'Nuff said. Chris walked in, munching on a donut. "Moring, camprs, r u eady fo karaoke?" Chris asked happily through a mouth full of chocolate donut. Everyone glared at him, their eyes on his delicious pastry. He swallowed his breakfast, and glanced at his wristwatch. "Well, look at that. It's time for you guys to strut your stuff on stage!" Everyone looked confused by this, except Chance. He'd passed out when his boiled egg hopped off the table. Sam looked down, sighed, and slapped Chance across the face. "Who! WHAT! When!?" Chance cried out as he bolted upright. Everyone started laughing, even Jamie, and a few people fell off their chairs. Then, Chris got their attention back by blowing his trusty air horn. After the campers had quieted down, he continued. "Now, the challenge will take place on the amphitheater stage, so, follow me." He told everyone, then walked out,, while the assorted contestants filed out after him.

While they were walking through the woods, Jamie walked forward until he was beside Kayla. "Hey." He said to her, smiling. "Oh, hey." She responded. "So, what'll you think will happen?" She asked. "I think you'll do great. I heard you practicing last night. You are very good. "He commented. She blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks, bit I didn't hear you practice. Where were you?" She tried to sound uninterested (she failed miserably). "Oh, I was off in the forest. I figured it'd be easier to practice alone." She nodded, understandingly.

Cameron saw them talking, then leaned over to talk to Sam. "Hey, look. The Beasty Boy got himself a girlfriend." He sneered, jerking a thumb in Jamie's direction. Sam looked over and shrugged, but Cameron wouldn't let it go. " Hey, did you know Jamie tried to convince everyone to vote you off?" Cameron lied. Sam, however, was unaware of his deception. He turned, shocked, and asked, "Really?" Cameron nodded, then added, " But, I voted to let you stay. So, I'm your friend here." He finished, sticking out his friend. Sam grinned and shook Cameron's outstretched hand. "Cool"

After the campers arrived at the stage, they all filed into the bleachers and Chris stepped into the center of the stage. "Okay, campers. Each of you will come up here and sing your song. Chef will judge your performance and rate it on a scale of one to ten. The team with the highest single score will win invincibility. The others will be sending someone home. Seriously. Send someone home." He finished sharply, pointing a finger to show he was serious. After that, the first team to go was the Chipmunks. Cameron walked up on stage, a smug smirk on his face, and grabbed the mike. Electric guitar and _  
_drum beats belted out from the speakers.

_I'll tell you now you can't win this_

'_cause your way too sloooooow._

_I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this_

_Did you come here to watch me….watch me burrrrnnnnn._

_Chorus:  
I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying_

_So on the way down,_

_I'll watch you burn_

_So let me know just how to take_

'_cause your way too cold_

_Now show me how before it breaks me_

_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burrrrnnnnn. _

As Cameron sings, he grips the mike and starts stamping his feet, blue flames flaring up from the tops of his arms and shoulders.

_I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying_

_So on the way down,_

_I'll watch you burn_

Bass beats belt from the speakers as Cameron slams an invisible guitar. His hair bursts into electric blue flame as he rocks out, leaving everyone slack-jawed and glassy-eyed.

_Noooooo…ooooooooooh._

_I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying_

_So on the way down,_

_I'll watch you buuuurrrrrnnnnnn!!_

Cameron finished his song, and the campers broke out in applause. Jamie T,Oed, and glared at the show-boating pyrokinetic as he strutted off stage. Chris walked over to the stage and grabbed the mike. "Well, there goes one 'hot' performance from Cameron. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks." He suggested, pointing to a scoreboard on the back of the stage. A red 7 flashed up on the board, and the Chipmunks broke out in applause. Next up was Victoria, who was extremely determined to beat Cameron's score. The speakers throbbed with rough bass cords as she bobbed to the music.

_Throw, your dollar bills_

_And leave your thrills, all here with me._

_Speak, but don't pretend_

_I won't defend you anymore, you see._

_It aches, in every bone, _

_I'm tired alone, but not for you._

_My eyes don't need to see, that ugly thing,_

_To know it's me you fear._

Chorus:

_If you want me, hold me back!_

After she sings thins, she throws out her arms and green mist seeps from her fingertips.

_Frail, this skin is dry and pale,_

_The pain will never fail._

_And so we go back to the remedy._

_Clip, the wings that get you high, just leave 'em where they lie_

_And tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away._

_So come, sit by the fire, and play awhile, but you can't stay too long._

_It aches, in every bone, I'm tired alone, but not for pleasure_

_I see my heart explode_

_It's been eroded by the weather here._

_If you want me, hold me back!_

_Frail, this skin is dry and pale,_

_The pain will never fail._

_And so we go back to the remedy._

_Clip, the wings that get you high, just leave 'em where they lie_

_And tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Frail, this skin is dry and pale,_

_The pain will never fail._

_And so we go back to the remedy._

_Clip, the wings that get you high, just leave 'em where they lie_

_And tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

During the following hard guitar solo, Victoria danced like a Rockstar on stage, bobbing and spinning to the beat. She finally drew to the climax of the song.

_Frail, this skin is dry and pale,_

_The pain will never fail._

_And so we go back to the remedy._

_Clip, the wings that get you high, just leave 'em where they lie_

_And tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

_Frail, this skin is dry and pale,_

_The pain will never fail._

_And so we go back to the remedy._

_Clip, the wings that get you high, just leave 'em where they lie_

_And tell yourself, you'll be the death of me._

As the last note faded away, she stood there, then got a brief applause from the Chipmunks, while the Fighting Beavers looked unimpressed. A 6.5 flashed on the scoreboard, most likely due to the fact that the band's lead singer was a guy, so her performance was rather off key.

Next, Chance performed "Welcome to Paradise" by Green day, but couldn't even get the first line right. "Dear…Papa? No!" He yelled as a big fat 2.3 flashed on the scoreboard for him. He walked off the stage in shame.

(Confession Cam…)

Chance: Man, how do they expect me to learn those lyrics?! You can't even understand them in the friggin song!"

Next up was Sam who, when he walked up on stage, merely stood there, quivering with fright. He eventually gave in to his stage fright and ran off into the woods, screaming like a frightened little girl.

After a fruitless half-hour of searching, they found him hiding in a log, a force field of his own creation sealing both ends. They simply called Jamie, who shifted in to an elephant and picked it up with his trunk. With Sam whimpering inside, he hauled it back to camp and dropped it onto the bleachers in front of the stage. Effie thanked him while Cameron fired a blast of flame into a small hole in the log. Seconds later, Sam shot out like a bullet from a gun, running to the dock and jumping into the lake to put out his flaming trousers. After everyone had stopped laughing, Effie climbed up on stage and began singing her song, which she clearly loved doing.

Before she could get started, however, the speakers caught on fire, and the interns and Chef rushed to put it out. Chris watched for a moment before commenting. "Hmm. Well, we'll just give you a 6.1 because you actually wanted to sing yours. Effie shrugged and walked back to her seat. Jamie turned to Kayla, who he was sitting next to, and asked. "Well, how do you think we're gonna do?" She narrowed her eyes at Victoria and replied, "Better then them."

_Well, I have to end it here, because I really want to drag out this challenge, and because the songs take up a lot of room. I hope you've enjoyed it, and please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!!!!!!_


	9. Just Singin' In The Rain

Last Time on Total Drama Powers. We saw some of the Chipmunks belt ou some sweet vocals, with Cameron earning the highest score for his team. Will the Beavers be able to top them? Is there a hidden meaning to the songs picked by Chris and Chef? Will Chance remember the words to his song? Find out on the screaming episode of Total…Drama…Powers!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, next up, for the Fighting Beavers, is……KAYLA!" Chris yelled, introducing the next camper. Kayla walked on stage, a determined set to her pretty features. She grabbed the mike and started singing her song, which she really got into.

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends, turned up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

"_Chorus:_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was off in space._

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home._

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on T.V, guess who she sees._

_Skater Boy rockin' up MTV!_

_She calls up her friends, they all ready know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, and stands in the crowd._

_And looks up at the man, she turned down!_

_:Chorus:_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a super star, slammin' on his guitar!_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Kayla kept singing, and everyone ad to admit it; she was good. One thing a few people noticed, but didn't really care about, was how, while she was singing, her eyes locked with Jamie's a couple of times. Jamie knew what she was thinking.

_**Flashback**_

Jamie and Kayla were talking the night before the karaoke challenge was announced, and she was starting to get tired of sitting on a rock in the woods. "So," She began. "Do you have anyone special back home?" He frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I did once." He admitted his features grim. "But, she just used me for arm candy. She said, 'I hope you're glad I need you, or you'd be alone.'" He chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, that made me feel great. I never spoke to her again, and I haven't dated since." He finished, and she was speechless. How could anyone be that cruel to someone as nice as Jamie? After a brief, uncomfortable silence, their conversation started up again, on a lighter note.

_**End Flashback**_

He continued watching her as she finished her song.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out,_

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

_We are more then just good friends,_

_This is how the story ends._

_To bad that you couldn't see. _

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more then meets the, eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's world!_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said, "See ya later, boy."_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote._

_About a girl you used to know!_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said, "See ya later, boy."_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote._

_About a girl you used to know!_

After the song finished, all he Beavers broke out in thunderous applause. As Kayla stepped down from the stage, she cast a glance at the Beavers, and saw Jamie. He was beaming and clapping with the rest, and she felt her cheeks heat up as he sent one of his rare genuine grins her way. She scored a 6.5, and Jamie was after her. As our favorite shape-shifter took his place center-stage, deep ass throbs thrummed from the sound system.

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times I've tried._

_But, I'm still caged I inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself._

**Chorus:**

_So what if you can see._

_The darkest side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this_

_Animal!_

_This animal…_

_This animal…_

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I've lied._

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

As he sang, no one, except maybe Kayla, could see the anguish barely hidden under the surface of his calm façade. No one knew he was singing about his life.

**Chorus:**

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe, _

_it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this_

_Animal I have become!_

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal…_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell!_

_This animal…_

_This animal…_

_So what if you can see._

_The darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this _

_Animal I have become!_

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this_

_Animal I have become!_

_Help Me believe,_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal…_

_(this animal I have become.)_

As the last note faded into silence, there was a moment of stunned silence. Then, everyone, even a few Chipmunks (Chance and Effie) applauded, and Jamie nodded before he walked off stage. "Well, dude, that was truly awesome. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks." Chris said, and a nine flashed on the scoreboard. " And the Fighting Beavers win…again!" He turned to the defeated Chipmunk Team. "Guys, your getting a losing streak. Might want to do something about that." Chris said with a click of the tongue. Over on the Beaver side, they were having their own little celebration. Everyone was patting the others on the back and offering their praises. When Kayla and Shane turned to congratulate Jamie on his win, they saw him sitting on the far end of the bleachers, as far from the others as possible.

They scooted over to him and Shane laid his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Dude, you okay/" The teleporter asked. Jamie was hunched over his knees, his forearms loosely crossed, so his bangs hid his face from view. "Jamie?" Kayla asked tentatively. He looked up, his icy blue eyes gone hard, like twin icebergs, and they were clouded with past memories. He managed a small smile and replied, "Yeah, just…thinking." The others realized he had something on his mind, but both figured he'd talk about it only if he wanted. Shane grabbed is friend's arm and yelled happily, "Well, then. We gotta get back to the cabin. We can party while I post the recording of Sam screaming like a girl on youtube!" Jamie and Kayla laughed as their hyperactive friend pulled them along.

_Well, there you go. The rest of this day and the bonfire ceremony will be up tomorrow, so, until then, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_

_Sam pops out of nowhere. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE!!"_

_Effie pops up beside him. "YEAH, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_

_Kayla is over by the cabins, talking to Jamie. "Happy New Year's, everyone."_

_Jamie looks up and says, "Uh, yeah, Happy New Year. Keep reading as the story goes on and all that jazz."_

_Shane perks up. "Jazz? I LOVE JAZZ!!" He yells._

"_ME TOO!" Effie seconds. "BLUES BROTHERS ROCK!!" They both say loudly._

_I look over at them. "Oy. I gotta deal with you guys in the closer, now?"_

"_Yes, yes you do." Jamie responds dryly. "Can it, Beast Boy." I mutter. _

_A vein pulses in Jamie's temple. "DO NOY CALL ME THAT!!!!" He yells._

"_Oh whatever." I reply. "Anyway, we all have a message to our dedicated readers." (All take deep breath)_

"_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all yell really loud. "Please." Kayla adds calmly.( yes, she is the only calm one here)_


	10. Campfire And A Kidnapping

That night, the campers gathered around the campfire pit for the voting ceremony. All the Chipmunks were scattered across the stumps, but the Beavers were not present. Chris looked from each camper to another, a plate of marshmallows in his hand.

"Campers. This time, I truly only have four marshmallows on this plate. One of you will be walking the Dock of Shame, boarding the Boat of Losers, and going home. And you can't come back. **Ever**." Chris explained. "You mean like how Eva and Izzy couldn't' 'ever' come back last season?" Victoria commented. Chris simply glared at her. "No, like EVER, ever." He verified, and Victoria just rolled her eyes.

(Confession Cam…)

Cameron: "I vote for Chance, because that guy really is useless. Sam is too, but I need someone to vote with me on stuff, so he stays. For now."

Effie: "I vote for Sam. Sorry, dude, but you're useless. Really.

Sam: "Cameron said that he'd help keep me till the final four, but I'd have to vote with him to stay on. I'm cool with that, but now I'm having second thoughts." (Yes, Sam is not a total sheep. He may come around!)

Chris looked from one camper to another. "The first marshmallow goes to…..Cameron." The pyro stood and grabbed his marshmallow from Chris, smiling. The others tensed as Chris turned his gaze back on them. 'Next, is…….Victoria." She calmly stood and grabbed her marshmallow as Chris called Effie's name. "YEAH!!" She hollered as she snatched her marshmallow from Chris and munched on it happily. Chance and Sam sat side-by-side on the seats, clearly nervous. They glanced at each other from time-to-time. Chris looked between them and said, "Well, it's down to you two. Chance, you couldn't even learn the first line of your song, while Sam, you ran off screaming. Who will stay?" Chris picked up the final marshmallow and held it up. "The final marshmallow goes to……."

…………………….

…………………………

…………………………….

…………………………………..

…………………………………………

……………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………

"….Sam." Sam whooped and grabbed his marshmallow as it was thrown to him, while Chance looked on in shocked disbelief. "WHAT?! You voted for me instead of this twerp?!" He demanded, while Chris said from behind. "Dock of Shame awaits bro." He said, gesturing to the dock in need of dire repair. He frowned and stalked off to the dock as Chef handed him his bag. As he sat down, the boat pulled away from the dock, put-put-ing off into the lake.

"Well, I hope they know they've just voted off one of their best chances of winning." Chance grumbled to himself. However, he noticed the boat was pulling around to a different island, specifically, towards a cave which the lake fed into. He turned to the driver and asked, "Hey, dude, what's up?" The man didn't answer. They were soon engulfed in the blackness of the cave, until the boat came to a stop. Chance could barely see anything in the gloom, and he was about to ask the driver where we were, when he had a rag shoved over his face from behind. He struggled and uttered a few muffled shouts, but had no choice to breathe in the sickly sweet scent of the rag. His eyes fluttered closed against his will, the boat seemed to sway wildly beneath him, and the whole world went dark…

_DUN-DUN-DUN! Well, that's probably the biggest cliffhanger I've ever written. Who has kidnapped Chance, will Sam realize Cameron is just using him, and will we find out if about Jamie's past? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Powers! Please review, also._


	11. MrVox and A Touching Moment

Chance slowly became aware of his surrounding as he cracked open his eyes, and was met by a harsh glare of light. He slit them open, just enough to barley see, and was astounded to see where he was. He was suspended about a foot off the ground, latched to a wall by gauntlets on his hands, which were bolted to the wall. He was in a large room with a wall of black glass, like a one-way window, which showed his reflection. The rest of the room was made of blank, stark-white tile, even the floor. The thing which stood out the most, however, was a strange structure in the center of the room. A large, metal claw held something that looked like a stone altar off the ground, which had a pedestal erecting from the top. On this pedestal rested a blood red gem the size of Chance's fist, which was mounted in a gold bracket.

Chance tried to remember what had happened, but all he could remember was that he'd been voted off the island. He looked around the room, then focused on a portion of the wall that opened out to reveal a door in the wall. A man who looked to be at least seven feet tall walked in wearing a dark, almost black, suit. His eyes were hidden by a pair of reflective sunglasses, and his almond-colored skin was stretched tight over bulging muscles in his neck. He smiled an evil grin as Chance looked at him. "Oh, good. You're awake." Chance was still tired, and his throat felt as if a scorpion had used it as a nest. It was bone dry and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. Nevertheless, he still managed to ask, " Wh-Who are you?" The man smiled and bowed his head. "They call me , and you are our first subject." He said brightly, though that made it all the more menacing. "Subject?" Chance asked his voice weak from disuse. How long had he been out, anyway? He couldn't remember, and in this windowless room, it was impossible to tell. nodded proudly, then directed his attention to the stone pedestal in the center of the room.

"Yes, subject. You see, this pedestal and stone came from a temple deep in the jungles of Asia. It is said to hold the power to give the powers of gods to those who can capture them. But, as you know, there are no gods walking the earth today. So, when we heard about you delightful children, we believed that we could steal **your** powers, and gather them in this gem, so they could be harnessed to become the ultimate weapon. And, since they voted you off first (and I am sorry about that, my friend), you get something much better then a million dollars. You get to help start a new world order." He walked over to the platform the altar rested on, which sported a few different controls. Chance was trying desperately to use his powers, but the gauntlets he was wearing made it so he couldn't use them. The familiar green glow was absent as he tried to move anything, even a pebble of his surroundings.

finished adjusting the controls and turned back to Chance, his hand on a dark blue button on the controls. "Well, my young, friend, I am thrilled to give you this honor, but…I can't promise it will be…," He pushed the button down, and arches of electricity surged over the stone of the altar as the gem began to glow with a blood-red light. "…pleasant." A beam of red light shot from the gem, slamming into the earth-mover's chest. chuckled darkly, but the sound was lost behind Chance's bloodcurdling screams of agony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at camp, everyone was going about their usual business, and Kayla and Jamie were sitting together on the rock where they had talked that night before the karaoke challenge was announced. "So, you've never dated anyone since that thing?" Kayla asked Jamie and he nodded. "Yeah, I won't let anyone use me again. That's one reason I came here. To find people who could understand." She leaned against him and he continued, "When I was a kid, I had already used my powers a few times by accident. Everyone thought I was a freak, and I got beat up, a lot. Eventually, I had a temper tantrum as a little kid and my powers activated. I hurt some other kid. Bad. That night, a group of people came to my house and demanded my parents give me up. They refuse, and there was a fight. Shots were fired, and I ran away, like a little kid, and I found my way to a foster home about a hundred miles away. I'm an orphan, because my parents died saving me. My foster parents are great and all, but it's my fault my parents are…" He couldn't finish, as he was biting his lip and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kayla wrapped her arms around him, and Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulder. " I understand." She said softly, and she kissed his cheek. He smiled a bit, and the tears stopped. He turned to her, and drew her close. "I know." He whispered, and drew her into a kiss. The sun seemed to shine extra bright on their little meeting place right then, which, thanks to Kayla, might not be just an illusion.

_Holy bumble bees on a body board! I've updated twice in, like…two frickin hours! Holy S#%!!!!! Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to writing more. I bid you, adieu._


	12. What Lies Below

The next day, Chris and Chef weren't in the mess hall when the nine campers filed in for breakfast, which no one cared about, really. However, when they opened the door, they saw the two, who really looked happy. Not a good sign.

"Good morning, campers. Today, we'll be doing a challenge Chef and I thought up last night." 'What is it?" Naomi asked. After she did, the ground opened up like a trapdoor and the campers fell down through a long, twisting tube of metal. After about a minute in free fall, they all landed, rather hard, on the floor of a cave. As they rose, groaning and aching from the floor, a T.V screen flickered to life on the ceiling. "This challenge is called, 'Super Spelunking', and is quite simple. First team to make it out of the tunnels wins." Then, the screen went black. "I really hate that guy." Kayla muttered as Jamie helped her up. He chuckled. "We all do, princess. We all do." She blushed at the nickname, and then they focused on their surroundings. They were in a large cavern with a sloping ceiling, which had tunnels that led off in eight directions. "I vote we go down that one." Jamie said, pointing to a random tunnel. "No, we should go down that one." Naomi interjected, pointing down a different tunnel. "I'm with her." Nicki replied. Jamie shrugged. "Whatev." They turned and walked off down the tunnel, while the Chipmunks ran off down a tunnel two to the left of theirs. As they walked, it began to get very dark, as a light was only spaced every eight feet. While they were walking, Jamie and Kayla kept their hands clasped, and no one could see in the dark…

……………………….(with the Chipmunks)………………………….

"Ugh! Where the hell are we?!" Victoria demanded after they'd been walking for about fifteen minutes. "We. Do. Not. Know!" Cameron said, again, for the third time in as many minutes. "Well, why aren't we seeing way out?!" She questioned. "Because we aren't there yet!" Cameron yelled back. Sam rolled his eyes as the two continued to argue. "Oh, will you two just make out already and ease some of the sexual tension?!" Effie yelled, and the other two froze. They turned to her quickly and hollered, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM**/**HER!!!" The shrieked, and then launched into a list of why they didn't like each other. Eventually, they made a turn and saw a door like you might find on a submarine. Cameron reached forward to open it, and, when he turned the crank and it slid open, he looked inside. Inside, was an anthill….that was thirty feet tall.

As the door clanged against the wall, a head poked out of the top and looked at them quizzically. It was an ant, but it appeared to be the size of a pit-bull. "Aww, he's so cute!" Effie cooed as she caught sight of the large insect. Sam was shocked, as were Victoria and Cameron. The ant scuttled down and rubbed against Effie's calf affectionately, making a soft gurgling noise in its throat. Due to the proportion of the mandibles (which were razor sharp and were dotted with barbs), it looked like a baby, maybe a week old. As Effie crouched down and petted it, she coed at it again. "Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing." She said softly as she stroked its back, scratching on a ridge in its exoskeleton. It chattered, and Effie picked it up and kept stroking it. She turned to her teammates and asked, " Hey, guys, can we keep him?" The others were too afraid to answer her, and she turned and saw wide. On top of the anthill was another ant, except this one was the size of a horse. Its black eyes were locked on Effie and the little ant. "Umm, guys?" Sam began, his voice shaking. "I think we may have her baby…" He trailed off, as the mama ant shrieked and several others scuttled up from the interior of the hill. They charged downwards as one, and the teens screamed as they all rushed madly out the door. Victoria slammed it shut and Cameron blasted the hinges, effectively welding it to the wall.

They all sighed in relief, but began running again when they heard one of the ants slam into the door. As they tore away down a different tunnel, Effie was still holding the baby. "Well, that was fun, right?" She said brightly, and Cameron and Victoria sent her a withering glance. However, they didn't stop running for another ten minutes.

……………….( up on the surface with our sadistic host)………………………

Chris and Chef were sitting in Chris's cabin, which sported a hot tub, A/C, electricity, fully stocked fridge, and a big screen plasma T.V. They were watching a romantic comedy, and Chef was bawling his eyes out, alternately blowing his nose and stuffing popcorn in his mouth. Chris looked on, disgusted, as Chef continued. "So, Chef, what do you think the campers are doing now?" Chris asked, grinning evilly. The large man stopped eating and turned. "Probably met our big bugs by now." He commented. Chris laughed. "I need to thank the TDA staff again for those robots. They are really useful. And realistic. They have real venom and everything." He chuckled, then took a bite out of his burger, munching happily.

……………….( With the Beavers)………………………………………………….

As they turned another corner, Jamie and the others were really starting to wonder where the hell they were. "Ugh, this place smells like a horse died in it." Nicki complained, and Naomi nodded, pinching her nose. "Knock it off, you two." Kayla grumbled. Suddenly, they heard a sound from a curve in the passage way in front of them. It sounded like two pieces of metal being subbed against each other. They turned the curve, and were met with a truly horrifying sight.

Standing in front of them, taking up most of the passage, was a scorpion the size of a hippo. It was glossy black, and its stinger, which was the size of a foot ball, hung poised over its scaled back. It turned its six, glowing red eyes on the Jamie and his friends, and hissed like a pit of snakes. It rushed forward, claws outstretched, and the teens turned and ran. Nicki and Shane screamed, while Jamie skidded to a halt. Kayla wasn't with them. He turned and saw her, sprawled on the ground, clutching her ankle. The huge arachnid gazed at her, saliva dripping from its fangs. "KAYLA!" Jamie yelled as he dashed towards her. She was trying to crawl away with her sprained ankle when a grey furry blue raced past her and a blue-eyed wolf sank its teeth into the fleshy joint of the scorpion's claw. It hissed in fury and pain, and the huge stinger streaked forward, almost faster then the eye could follow, and buried itself in Jamie's shoulder.

He yelped in pain as the stinger whipped back, trailing an arc of black fluid behind it as Jamie limped back, whimpering in pain. "Guys!" Shane yelled as he teleported forward, grabbed Kayla and Jamie, then disappeared back up the tunnel. "Now!" He called out, and Nicki and Naomi held out their hands and concentrated, succeeding in bringing down the tunnel ceiling on the huge arachnid. It screeched as it was buried in rubble. Shane lifted Jamie, who had shifted back to human when he lost consciousness, off the ground and supported him on his shoulder. His chest was barely rising with each breath, and he skin had lost all color, becoming chalky white. Nicki and Naomi helped up Kayla, and they all shuffled out onto a different tunnel, which sloped up gently.

…………………………………(With the Chipmunks)……………………..

They were still rushing forward, and, when they finally came to a stop, they saw a light shining form a side tunnel. They turned the corner and saw the exit. "Oh, thank you, God! Freedom!" Sam yelled as they all ran forward, tripping over their own feet in their haste. They emerged into the light, and Chris was standing there, and, when he saw them, he cheered. "Welcome, Diving Chipmunks! You have won this challenge!" The Chipmunks cheered, but the jubilance stopped when the Beavers emerged from the gaping hole in the earth. "Help, someone! Get a doctor!" Naomi yelled as she dragged Kayla, whose ankle was swelling hugely and Jamie's wound was starting to leak massive amounts of black-tinged blood. Chef ran forward and, swinging the two injured teens onto his shoulders, dashed off to the infirmary. Chef turned to Naomi, Nicki, and Shane and said, "Well, Beavers, decide who you're voting off tonight, and I'll see you at the campfire." The other looked at him, shocked, and Nicki said, "You're one sick mother-f%$#er, you know that?" She hissed before she and the other two Beavers ran off after Chef, with the Chipmunks not far behind.

_Well, this is one long chapter. I hope this actually gets read, since I'm updating later then usual. Will Jamie survive? Who will get voted off? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Powers!!!! Please review and tell me what ya' think._


	13. Thank you, Father

In the infirmary, Jamie and Kayla lay in two different beds, while Jamie looked much the worse for wear. Kayla merely had her ankle set and wrapped, while Jamie had an I.V in his arm, a huge wrap on his wound, and daily doses of anti-venom. The other Beavers and Effie were all sitting in various places in the infirmary, Shane and Effie sitting next to each other on a small couch. Effie's new little 'pet' was laying by her feet, twittering softly. "What are you gonna name him?" Shane asked, and Effie thought for a minute. "How 'bout…..Bugsy!" She said happily, and Shane said nothing for a minute. "That…is an awesome name!" Shane exclaimed, and then Naomi shushed the both of them. "Will you two be quiet?! These guys need their rest.' She scolded, and then everyone turned when Kayla asked, "Why is there a giant ant by Effie?" "Kayla, you're all right!" Nicki and Naomi said as they leapt forward and hugged her. "Guys….can't…breathe." She stuttered out, and they released her. She gasped for a moment, and turned to see Jamie. "Oh my God…is he alright?" She asked worriedly, and she saw Shane and the others shoot glances at each other. Never a good sign.

"Well…" Nicki began. "His natural immunity to most poisons is keeping him alive, but he hasn't woken up since the incident, about twelve hours ago." Kayla gasped. "Really, is he going to be alright?" Nicki nodded. "Yes, he should wake up any minute now." She concluded. As she said this, Jamie shifted slightly and groaned. They rushed over to him (well, Shane and the others rushed over. Kayla just leaned over the small space separating their beds) as he cracked open his eyes. "Jamie! You're okay!!" Shane cheered as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Jamie smiled, but winced. "Ow." He grunted as Shane pulled away quickly, afraid he had hurt his friend.

Jamie, however, was still smiling. He turned his head to the left and saw Kayla. "Oh, hey, princess." He greeted. When h saw the wrap around her ankle, his brow furrowed in worry. "You okay?" He asked apprehensively. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just twisted my ankle. After that, you came to my rescue." "Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my girl, could I?" He asked, chuckling, then reached up to grip his shoulder in pain. He felt something tugging at his arm, and looked down. An IV tube trailed to a hanging sack of clear liquid. He frowned. "Ugh, I hate the hospital." Jamie murmured, and everyone laughed. "Don't worry, dude. You're gonna be out of here in a day or two." Shane assured. Jamie nodded, grumbling, then asked, "Hey, what happened after we took down bug boy?" Jamie asked. "We lost the challenge, thanks to you guys." Naomi grumbled, and the others glared at her. The newly dubbed Bugsy scuttled over to Jamie's bed and up to the top, scaring Jamie half to death. After Effie had put him down, Chris stuck his head in the tent flap. 'Hey, guys, campfire ceremony in ten. Time to head over and vote." Then, he was gone. Shane turned to Jamie. "Dude, I'll vote for you if you need me to." Jamie shook his head.

"Nope. I'm doing it myself." Before anyone could protest, Jamie had swung his legs out of his bed and stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment as the blood rushed to his feet, but then he strode forward, reaching over and ripping the IV out of his arm as he did so. "Dude, wait, why can't you just stay here?" Shane asked, confused. Jamie half-turned to him and said, "Because I won't give Cam the satisfaction of seeing me down." He turned to Kayla, reaching a hand down to her. "Kayla, can you walk?" He asked, a deep note of worry in his voice. She shook her head, and Jamie smiled crookedly. He grabbed her hand and puller her up, taking car not to hurt her ankle, and pulled her up into his arms, bridal style.

She blushed scarlet, and said quietly, "Jamie, this is embarrassing." However, she had thrown her arms around his neck to keep from falling, and he drew her close as he chuckled. "Sorry, Kayla, but we got a ceremony to get to." He walked quickly out of the tent as the others called after him, telling him to come lie down and quit being such an idiot.

………………………………… (Later, at the ceremony)……………….

The Fighting Beavers were all assembled around the campfire pit, with Chris standing at his traditional place at the oil drum. "Beavers, after two challenges, you are finally voting someone off. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be going home (not likely) and you can't come back…ever." Chris explained for the umpteenth time. He picked up the first marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes too….Shane." The hyper boy leapt into the air and teleported over to Chris. "Woo Hoo, first marshmallow!" He cried, stuffing it in his mouth. Naomi rolled her eyes at his antics, while Effie, who watched from the sidelines, smiled endearingly. "Next…is Nicki!" He cried, and she simply walked over to retrieve hers, a relieved grin on her face. Chris turned back to the campers. He nonchalantly tossed the small sweet into Kayla's surprised hand. "Kayla, you're safe." She smiled and limped over to the others, shooting a grin Jamie's way. He grinned back, then turned his attention to Chris. The host looked between the two. "Jamie, your heroics cost your team the challenge. While Naomi, you're just plain anti-social. One of you is going home. And the person, who will stay on Total Drama Powers is…………"

……………………_**..**_

……………………………_**.**_

………………………………………_**..**_

………………………………………_**..**_

………………………………………_**.**_

………………………………………_**..**_

………………………………………_**.**_

……………………………………………………………_**..**_

"…Jamie." Kayla and the others cheered as Jamie slowly rose from his seat, trying to hide the slight limp in his step which broke his typical loping walk. He took his marshmallow from Chris, while Naomi simply looked on coldly. She said nothing, just stalked off towards the Boat of Losers. Before she stepped on board, she half turned and said to those gathered, "You'll regret this. You all will." She spoke in an icy tone, her eyes trained on Jamie. He automatically moved protectively in front of Kayla, and Naomi snorted, stepping onto the boat and facing away from the shore. As the boat pulled off, Jamie and Kayla embraced. "I'm glad you get to stay." She whispered in his ear. "Me too." He agreed, and they walked off back to the cabins, hand in hand.

…………(over on the boat)………………..

Naomi was brooding, her forehead bent in concentration. The boat driver, however, pulled into the cave, and she immediately sensed something was wrong. She tried to read his mind, but got nothing from him. She knew something was wrong and, when strong arms gripped her around the waist, she telekinetically threw the person off. She leapt off the boat, landing on a metal grate, and she ran off down it, putting as much distance as possible between her and the boat. She sees two other men in riot armor, and fires palm-sized force-fields at the, knocking them off into the water below the rate walkway.

Her victory is short-lived, however, since two hands of rough stone grasp her, making her immobile. She struggles heartily, but pauses when she feels a prick in her neck. The dart that had buried itself in her ceratoid artery emptied its load of tranquilizer into her system, and her head drooped as her vision got fuzzy. The last things she was aware of were of a a boy about her height standing in front of her, ghostly pale in the darkness. A large hand descended on his shoulder, resting there. "Good job, my boy." A deep voice praised from somewhere she couldn't see. The boy in front of her smiled and turned his head to the side. "Thank you, Father."

_Well, that should give ya a lot to think about. That is some serious plot hints right there. Also, I regret to say that school is starting tomorrow, so updates may be few and far between. I apologize, because I love writing this story. But, this weekend, I'll try to get in at least two new chapters. Buh-bye, see you when you review. REVIEW,GOD DAMMIT!!!!_


	14. Shock To The System

_Well, I've certainly been gone for a while. Please do not hate me for that. _

The day after Naomi got voted off, the campers were sitting along the tables, no one bothering to touch their un-edible food. Jamie and Kayla were talking with Shane, while Cameron was sitting next to Victoria. "Hey, you realize that those three will never vote for each other." Cam pointed out, jerking a thumb towards Jamie and his friends. Victoria looked at him. "What's your point?" She asked uninterestedly. He smirked evilly. " If you go with me and Sam, I can guarantee you a spot in the final three." He guaranteed, and Victoria looked at him shrewdly for a long moment. Then, she grinned predatorily. She stuck out her hand and said, "You got a deal, sparky." He scowled at the nickname, and she simply chuckled as she turned back to her food.

Meanwhile, over on the Beaver table, Shane was staring amorally at Effie while Jamie talked to Kayla. "Hey, Jamie?" Kayla asked, looking distracted. "Yeah?" He asked her, wondering what she was thinking about. "Why's Nicki all alone?" She asked, pointing at said Goth girl. Nicki was sitting alone at the end of their long table, numbly stirring her food with her fork, looking miserable, to say the least. "Dunno. Maybe because Nicki left?" He guessed, and Kayla nodded, and then scooted over. She slid down the bench, until she got near Nicki. "Hey, Nicki, want to come sit with us?" Kayla asked friendlily. The Goth looked up briefly, muttered a "No thanks", and put her head back down. Kayla frowned, then scooted back to Jamie, who slipped his arm around her shoulder. Just then, Chris and Chef walked in, with the large cook dressed in his military. When they saw him, Cameron put his head in his hands and moaned. "There is no conceivable way this will end well."

As the campers lined up outside, they were escorted out to the beach, where an obstacle course had been set up. And we're not talking about some little, boot camp grade obstacle course. We're talking bear-trap, shark pool jumping, and electric floor racing. Like on a game show from hell. Which, come to think of it, is what this is, ain't it? Anyway, our campers were shocked and a few were scared to death. Chris walked to the front of the group and grinned widely. "Well, campers, todays challenge is a boot camp favorite. The Obstacle Course!" The others groaned, while Jamie looked extremely puzzled. "How the high holy Hell did you clowns get this put together in under a day?!" Chris simply looked at him. "I know a guy." Was his only answer.

"Now, the goal here is obvious. Get to the other side before the other team. We will have all eight of you run at once, and the team who gets all of their teammates to the end first wins the challenge, immunity, and an awesome prize. An all expense paid trip to…THE TUCKSHOP!" Chris exclaimed. The campers cheered.

(Confession Cam…)

Cameron: "That is mine. I don't care if I have to roast those Beavers alive, I am winning this challenge!!"

Shane: "Dude…..this sounds like a lot of fun!!" He whoops and raises his hands in happiness.

Jamie: "I am gonna win this for Kayla. I can get her everything she wants. True, I could just steal it, but I might get Chef pissed, and an angry lion isn't as scary as that dude."

The Beavers lined up at the starting line, prepared to run as the Chipmunks glared at them. Well, Victoria and Cam were glaring. Sam just looked a little nervous, and Effie was shooting Shane a few flirtatious waves. Jamie and Cameron were hunched over, their shoulders tensed, as they stared each other down. Chris rolled his eyes, raised a pistol, and fired off a round, shouting "GO!!!" as well.

Jamie and Cameron blasted off of the starting line, Jamie shifting into a cheetah while Cam pointed his arms backward; palms open, and fired twin jets of flame, boosting him faster. Shane merely teleported, hopping to the end of the course. He turned back, shouting encouragements to him teammates. Effie was running flat out, while Sam wheezed as Nicki passed him. Right behind Jamie and Cam, however, Victoria and Kayla were shouting obscenities at each other. Victoria kept shooting poison mist at Kayla, but she merely blocked them with strong gusts of wind.

Just then, Jamie and Cameron reached the first obstacle, a brick wall around ten feet tall. Jamie leapt up and shifted to a spider monkey, flipping over the top and leaping off, landing in a crouch at the bottom, while Cameron simply blasted through it. The others bolted through the hole, while Jamie leapt above the next obstacle, a field of floor panels which randomly were charged with ten thousand volts of electricity. He shifted to a kangaroo and leapt from panel to panel as they were shocked. Cameron was about even with him, leaping from block to block like a game of hopscotch, his black sneakers leaving smoking footprints as he jumped. Kayla and Victoria, right behind the two boys, simply jumped, landing on the same, un-charged pad. They kept jumping, and then Nicki took her first step onto the plates.

However, as luck would have it, she stepped on it right when the charge went off, sending ten thousand volts of electricity coursing into her thin frame. She shrieked, sparks dancing over her flesh as her shoes caught on fire, the flames causing blisters to pop up on her legs in seconds. This, however, was nothing compared to the _psychic_ backlash the shock caused. Her powers over loaded as her brain was shocked, causing a ripple of psychic energy to mushroom outward. Effie and Sam, who were next to her, were hit first. They collapsed onto the ground, whimpering. Next, Kayla and Victoria collapsed just off the plates, poison mist still wisping from the red-heads fingertips. Shane was hit next somehow, collapsing in a heap, while Jamie and Cameron had turned around to see what had happened. It hit them like a tidal wave. Cameron screeched in agony, a burst of flame igniting anything within a foot of him. Jamie(now a lion) roared, the pain causing him to shift back to himself, then fall backwards. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**(attention) I have decided. This will have a sequal, continueing the adventures of your favorite super-teens, while meeting new ones. I'll say nothing more on the subject. Review!**

_Well, I finally finished this after two days of working on it. I really, really, really, hate school. I mean, seriously. I despise it with all fiber of my being. I'd much rather sat home and get you guys updates every single day. But, alas, I must go. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter._

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE CAMPERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **_Total…Drama…ISLAND!!!


	15. Fear Is In The Mind

"Oh, crap! CHEF!!!" Chris hollered as the campers all collapsed. "Get them into the infirmary. If they die, we are so getting sued!!" The large cook nodded, grabbed all the twitching teens at once, and hurtled back to the infirmary tent. Chris followed behind, already dialing his lawyer's number on his cell.

The first thing Jamie was aware of was the feeling of wind on his face. He cracked open his eyes, wincing as sunlight seared his retinas. He closed them, opened them again, then groaned as he sat up. Hr looked around and saw he was in a neighborhood he recognized all too much. He stood up from his spot on the cracked sidewalk, then glanced around his expression hardening as he looked to the left, his gaze landing on the charred skeleton of a burned building. He scowled. _Of all the places I could've ended up, why here?"_ He thought. "Because this is where you belong, little brother." A deep voiced answered his unspoken question. Jamie whirled around, his eyes scanning the area for the speaker. After a moment, they landed on a tall teenage boy; he looked to be about seventeen, standing in the middle of the deserted street. "Hello, Jamie." The other teen greeted. "Marcus." Jamie acknowledged with a nod of his head. Marcus was smiled. "Welcome home, little brother."

Shane woke up, and discovered he was standing in the middle of a white void, going off in every direction. He simply looked around, then noticed something. A doorway in this air which led into a large, cigar-shaped room. The sign over the door said, "Eat at Joe's" and Shane walked in, curious. As soon as he stepped in, something wrapped around him from behind, lashing his arms to his sides and breaking at least two ribs. He cried out in pain, but it was muffled by a strip of hard material wrapping around his mouth, sealing it shut. As he fell to the metal floor, he hit his head. Before he blacked out, he noticed the vibration in the floor and the rush of wind over a surface below him. He glances out a window, and saw clouds streaking by impossibly fast. He was in an airplane. The, he lost consciousness.

Effie woke up strapped to a chair, unable to move. She struggled and yelled for help, but in vain. She was in a large room, easily the size of a foot ball stadium, with the walls painted a dark green and the floor completely black, giving Effie a sense of vertigo. She looked up, and saw someone walk in through a door she hadn't noticed before. They were tall, muscular, and wore all black, not exposing a sliver of flesh. It was obviously male, since there was no widening in the hips, and atop his broad shoulders, his face was hidden by a strange mask. It was bone-white, with the cheeks puffed up and decorated with blood-red swirls. "Rise and Shine, Effie. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in." The figure in the mask said in a deep voice with a dark chuckle.

Cameron woke up in a dark cave, and, after shaking off the dizzying effect off being unconscious for so long, he lit his hand on fire, forming a small light to navigate by. He wondered through the caves, and he never saw an inkling of daylight. Eventually, he noticed something. He was in the same chamber he had woken up in. After he finished cursing himself for getting lost, he heard a sound. It sounded like a bunch of clicking, like a pencils tapping stone, although this was much louder. He turned to the tunnel where the sound was comin from, and froze when he saw a spider scuttle out into the light formed by his hand. The spider was huge, about the size of a dog, and clicked its mandibles together. It had glowing yellow eyes, and then Cameron noticed something else. Namely, a sea of yellow orbs in the darkness of the other tunnel, all of which belonged to a horde of spiders. Cameron screamed as the arachnids swarmed from inside the tunnel, their beady eyes locked on him.

Kayla woke up on a tiny rock in the middle of a vast ocean. She looked in every direction, but couldn't see land anywhere. The sun beat down, baking the rock as the salty air made her lips crack. After a while, she thought she saw a dark shape under the water. She tried to get a closer look, but faded into deeper water before she got a good look. Then, she heard a splash and a wet_ slap_ against the rock behind her. She turned to look, but there was nothing there. The, she felt something thick and slimy wrap around her ankle. She shrieked in surprise and tried to pull her leg as she turned to look. An octopus tentacle, about a foot thick, was wrapped around her leg, pulling her towards the water. She screamed bloody murder as she heard the loud _clack_ of its beak close sharply, eagerly awaiting a meal.

Victoria struggled against the leather straps binding her to a hospital table. She was in a typical operating room, and that scared her. She tried again, but these straps wouldn't break and she couldn't dissolve them. Just then, a doctor in blue surgical scrubs walked in. He was tanned, with warm brown eyes and a tousled head of blonde hair. Victoria thought he would've been cute if he wasn't in doctor gear. He walked over to her, a relaxed grin on his face. Man, this guy had white teeth. "Please, let me out of here." Victoria pleaded, and the doctor just shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that. You haven't had your treatment yet." He said soothingly, moving over to a tray of tools. "T-Treatment?" Victoria asked in a shaky voice. The doctor turned to her, a syringe filled with a yellowish liquid in his hand. "Why, your anti-venom treatments, of course. It's time to say good-bye to that those nasty powers of yours." He said cheerily. Victoria screeched and yanked fervently at her bonds as the doctor approached her.

Sam woke up lying on a small couch in a rundown apartment, surrounded by old, decrepit furniture. He walked out onto the landing, and saw that he was at least five stories off the ground. He walked off down a hallway, and saw someone standing at the end. He formed two small force fields in his hands, cautiously approaching the shadowy figure. As soon as he came into light, he discovered that it was Cameron, who was gazing out a window at the street below. "Oh, hey man. Where are we?" Sam asked, happy his friend was with him. Cameron turned to him, but, there was something shocking about his eyes. His iris's stayed the same, but the whites of his eyes glowed a deep red color. He smiled at Sam, who had taken a step back, revealing teeth filed to points. The dream-Cameron raised his hands at Sam, fireballs forming in his palms, and purred, "Nightey-night, 'buddy'."

………………………………..(Back in the real world)…………

Chef had laid down the campers on separate cots, and hooked them all up to observation machines. Invariably, there vital signs showed they were going through great stress, as if they were fighting some invisible enemy. Nicki, however, was near catatonic, although her vitals stayed normal. Chef, untrained medic though he was, was completely at a loss as to what could have happened to them. Chris was off in his cabin, talking to three lawyers at once, while Chef at least tried to help the kids.

_Well, since I have no school today or tomorrow (YAY WEEKEND!!), and because I saw, like, five horror movies last night, I give you this chapter. And, in case anyone's wondering, yes, this is why I asked for phobias. You have to admit, way better way to use them then some challenge( got the idea from Batman Begins. Scarecrow kicks ass.)_


	16. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid

"What do you want Marcus?" Jamie asked coldly as his older brother walked slowly towards him. The older teen's handsome face twisted into an expression of rage. "Don't talk to me like you don't know!" Marcus spat. "It's your fault our parents died!" Jamie's face hardened. "It wasn't my fault, God Dammit! I can't help what I am!" Jamie screamed back, his face contorted with fury. Marcus laughed, a shrill, mocking sound, and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. It's obviously not your fault that both our parents died!" Them he seemed to grow a foot and his eyes glowed dimly. "I HATE YOU, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE FREAK!! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE! A FREAK!!!" As he said this, other faces appeared from the shadows. His favorite teachers, his few friends from back home, his foster parents, Shane, Cameron, even Kayla, all appeared, chanting the same word over and over. "FREAK!!! FREAK!!! FREAK!!! FREAK!!!" Jamie took one step back, cupping his hands over his ears to try to block out the hellish chant, but to no avail.

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted off the ground, and looked straight into Marcus's eyes. He held him up by the collar, and his eyes were glowing an icy blue, just like Jamie's own. "No one can ever love a freak." This demonic vision of his older brother hissed into his face, making his foul breath, which smelt like rotting meat, wash straight into Jamie's face. "How long do you think it will be before your little girlfriend leaves you?" Marcus asked in a rasp voice, and then chuckles. "Maybe I'll pay her a little 'visit' when I'm done with you." Jamie's head snapped up, his furious gaze locked with his older brother's cold eyes. "If you touch her…" Jamie growled, and Marcus laughed. "What, exactly, will you do about it?" Jamie's hand whipped up, grasping the other teen's wrist and squeezing it, making his fingers release their hold on his neck. "I'll…kill...you." Jamie threatened as his pupils changed until they resembled a cat's. His iris's changed from icy blue to a sickly yellow, and he growled, revealing a maw of teeth that resembled a tiger's.

Shane opened his eyes when he felt wind whipping his hair around in a frenzy, even stinging his eyes with its fierceness. He instinctively tried to move his arms up to cover his eyes, bit they were strapped to his sides. His first impression was of a steel door, made of slightly curved steel, and a window showing the skies beyond. An air-conditioning vent was blowing in his face, which accounted for the wind. He struggled to move his arms, but he was constrained by a straight jacket which, for some reason, he couldn't teleport out of. In fact, none of his powers worked. He began to panic, but stopped when he heard someone stand up and walk over.

He turned to see Effie standing there, in an extremely revealing hot pink bikini. Shane, understandably, had gone all drooly and glassy-eyed at the sight, as many *ahem* impure thoughts crowded his mind. She walked over to him, her lime green flip-flops slapping against the floor, and threw her arms over his shoulder, until her chest was pressed against his back and her cheek rested against his. "E-Effie? What're you doing here?" Shane asked as she smiled and stroked her hand down his arm. She didn't answer, just walked around until she was standing in front of him, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Effie, what are you-?" He began, but was interrupted as she pulled him down into a kiss, which made every conscious thought leave his mind. She pulled him back slightly, but he didn't notice, too busy tasting her cherry lip gloss. She smiled into the kiss, then Shane opened his eyes, shocked, when the door was opened, and she turned, dragging him behind, and flung him out the pen hatch and out of the plane. He screamed in horror as he plunged earthward, unable to teleport to safety.

The real Effie, however, was still strapped to a chair as the man in the mask dug through a burlap sack, stained with blood, as he collected his "tools of the trade" as he called them. He had a scalped, a buzz-saw, a few hypodermic needles, and a blood-stained cleaver were set on the floor beside him, and she was still desperately trying to free herself. "Well, Effie, it's your lucky day." The man in the mask said as he walked over, his cleaver in hand. "You have my undivided attention." He slowly approached her, the cleaver shining slightly in the lights, as if in anticipation of what was to come. "Please, don't do this!" Effie begged, and the man in the mask simply chuckled as he raised her chin with the broad side of the cleaver, exposing her pulsing carteroid artery. "Sorry, no can do, sweetheart." He brought back the cleaver, tightened his grip, and brought it down on her neck. Effie screamed in fright, but paused when she noticed no pain. She tentatively cracked one eye open, then gasped at what she saw. The killer was frozen in mid-swing, as was all else around her.

Suddenly, cracks spread across her vision, as if reality were a pane of glass. Then, it shattered. She screamed as the world fell apart around, leaving her chair sitting on a thin pillar of stone, far, far above the land below. She closed her eyes so as to not look over the side, her crippling fear of heights making her pulse race. However, two small pieces of wood sprouted from the chair as it seemed to lean over, holding her head at such an angle as to force her to look down. She grew nauseous as she saw how far away the ground was, as well as how tiny the mess hall and cabins of the camp looked. Then, the straps holding her to the chair disappeared, making her slide off and plummet down to the land below.

Cameron back-peddled quickly as the spiders closed in on him, scuttling over the cave floor. He tossed several fireballs into the horde, but they simply stepped over their fallen brethren. He kept backing up until he was pressed up against a stalagmite, and the spiders surrounded him on all sides. He pressed against the stone, sweating in fear, and closed his eyes. "Get away…get away." He whimpered as the spiders closed in. "Get away…Get Away…GET AWAY!!!" Cameron screamed as he opened his eyes, colored with blue fire, and sent a hurricane of blue flames in every direction, incinerating the spiders on contact. He stood for a moment, then collapsed from the effort of such a drain of his powers, as the ashes of a thousand spiders settled onto the stone around him.

Kayla struggled against the tentacle, hitting it with several lighting bolts, which only seemed to anger the huge Kraken. She screamed for help, but her cries echoed uselessly off the waves. However, she managed to grasp onto an outcropping of rock, which she held onto for dear life. "Jamie." She pleaded silently. "Please, help me."

Sam raised his force field just in time, but the blast from the dream-Cameron still threw him back about ten feet. He regained his sense just in time to roll out of the way of a volley of fire balls. He sprinted down the hall, as Cameron walked after him, his every step setting more flames to eat away at the building. After a few minutes, most of the building was ablaze. Sam ran down the stairs two at a time, trying to escape the flames. He ran out onto the landing, but was cut off as a piece of burning ceiling fell in front of him, blocking his path. He turned to run, but the dream-Cameron blacked his path, a ball of blue fire in each hand. Sam looked around desperately for an escape, but panicked when he felt the wooden floor creak and groan as it began to give way…

_Well, it is official. I want to drop out of school and do nothing but write this story. But, I gotta get an education, and hey, at least I have writing class to look forward too. Remember, kids: Stay in school, or Cameron will burn down your house._

_Cameron: Yes, yes I will._


	17. Sweet Escape

Jamie gripped the hand holding him and used it as a brace, bringing both his heels up to nail his older brother in the jaw. He landed in a crouch, glaring at the demonic teen with hate. Marcus's head, however, simply snapped back into place, and he cackled insanely. "Oh, Jamie, I am gonna have a **great** time with your little girlfriend!" Marcus cackled. That did it. Jamie roared in rage, and felt his body spasm as his powers overtook him. His shirt ripped as he muscles bulged beneath his skin and his spine arched into a more feral shape. His finger-nails lengthened into claws, leaving his gloves in tatters. He grew taller, and his shoes exploded as his feet grew larger, as well as gaining gripping pads and claws. As he roared, short black fur spread in a ripple across his body, and his huge chest heaved, making his thick chest muscles contract with each breath. Jamie was gone. Only the Beast remained. And it had only one thought. _Kill_.

The Beast roared in fury; a deep, resonating sound from within his chest, one which would chill the blood of anyone who heard it. He leapt forward at Marcus; his claws extended, and began savagely beating him. Marcus brought back his fist and lashed out, knocking the Beast back onto the cracked asphalt underneath them. It moved faster then the eyes could follow, ducking under Marcus's guard until he was right in front of him, and pulled back a hand. It swept its right claw downward, sharp nails grazing the concrete and leaving a trail of sparks behind, as he delivered a savage uppercut to the other teen's chin, snapping his head back and knocking out most of his teeth. Marcus fell down onto his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He simply looked at the Beast. "Freak." He spat out, then fell over backwards, clearly dead.

The Beast nodded, satisfied that the Tormentor was gone, then its ears perked up. It heard a faint voice, one it recognized. "Jamie." It said faintly, only audible to the Beast's enhanced hearing. "Please, help me." He turned his head towards the direction the sound had come from, and took off running on all fours, the dreary city streaking by as he ran. Soon, it entered a forest, brown pine trunks flashing by in a blur as it sped up. It detected the faint scent of salt air, and its sensitive ears detected the sound the surf crashing against a rock. None of this made sense, but still on it went. Eventually, it ran so fast that everything was a blur that abruptly changed color as the Beast suddenly ran out of room to run, its limps scrabbling on empty air. It plunged downwards, howling in rage, crashing down into the crystal clear waters of the ocean. It surfaced, snarling in rage, as it heard a feminine voice screaming. The Beast turned its heavily muscled neck, and caught sight of a humane youngling, screaming as she was dragged towards the hungry mouth of a huge octopus. The Beast saw nothing wrong with this, simply the circle of life, but some deep inner voice, a long-forgotten instinct, perhaps, commanded it to save the girl. It dimly recognized her, the purple hair definitely surfacing a strange memory. A prominent command filled its predatory mind. _Protect_.

It burst though the water, distracting the giant octopus, and it took the chance to sever the tentacle holding the girl, making the huge beast screech in pain. The Beast grabbed the girl and leapt to the rock near-by, laying her gently on the stone. She looked up, the sun shining behind the Beast made it difficult, but she could see his eyes. His now icy blue eyes. "Jamie?" She asked, and the Beast simply turned and leapt at the Kraken, claws outstretched. The Beast snarled and ripped its claws into the flesh of the octopus, pulping the damp flesh beneath its claws as it shredded the Kraken, releasing torrents of blue blood pouring down into the water. After a final groan, the Kraken sank beneath the waves, and the Beast landed on the rock, leaning protectively over Kayla as she shivered from the cold wind on her damp clothes. He picked her up, bridal style, and he glanced down at her, concerned. The Beast nuzzled her cheek, whimpering slightly, and they both disappeared as the outside world faded away.

Jamie gasped as he shot upright in the medical bed, his eyes shooting open. He wildly scanned the room, taking in the other campers, medical equipment, but only calmed down when he saw Kayla sitting up in bed. He leapt from the bed, running over to her, and he pulled her into a loving embrace. She clutched onto him too, her hands clasping at his shirt. "J-Jamie." She began, but broke down into sobs as tears leaked down her cheeks. He hugged her tight, making soothing rubs on her back, as tears trailed down his face. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, kissing her tenderly, and whispered. "Shhh, its okay. It's alright."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Shane was plummeting earthwards, screaming in terror, when he noticed a shape falling beside him. He stared in shock and confusion for a moment, but then recognized the screaming voice and streak of pink hair. He tried to swing over to her, but to no avail. He called out. "EFFIE!!!!" He hollered, and she turned her head to see him. She worked towards him, and she grabbed onto him, fearing for her life. He tried to sound stern. "Effie, listen, I need you to untie me." HE commanded, and she nodded numbly. She undid the knots on his straight jacket, and soon, he let it fly away from him, while she clutched him tight again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed his eyes shut. _"I hope this works._" He thought as he tried to teleport. In the blink of an eye, they both were gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was trying to block a volley of fireballs from the dream-Cameron, so, when the wooden floor cracked and collapsed beneath him, he wasn't prepared in the least. He plummeted down through fire, blister popping up on his arms, and eventually crashed onto cold stone. He picked himself up, noticing ash beneath his fingers, when he looked around. He was in large cave with several stalagmites, and a prone form lying on the floor. HE hurried over, and discovered, to his horror, that it was Cameron lying there. Cam groaned and opened his eyes and saw Sam. "Oh, hey man." He said weakly as he sat up. Sam cautiously approached him, and saw that he had normal eyes. He held out a hand and helped the pyrokinetic up. "Thanks." Cameron grunted, turning back to his gruff personality. They both heard a scream come from down one of the tunnels, and they both took off running. At the end, they saw a double door made of white-painted metal, which Sam shoved open, and they found themselves inside an operating room, with Victoria strapped to the table. She was screaming for help as a man in surgeon scrubs was holding a large needle, and Sam fired a force-field the size of a basketball as his head, knocking him out. Cameron jumped over his prone form and burned away the straps holding her to the table.

She latched onto him, shaking in fright. "Th-Thank y-you." She said, and he moved from one foot to the other, embarrassed. Cameron grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon. Let's blow this pop stand." He commanded, and pulled her with him and Sam as they pushed open the exit door. On the other side, blinding white light made them disappear.

_Well, I have a few things to say. 1. I am putting off required homework to write for you guys. Be grateful. _

_2. I have gotten nothing but positive reviews on this story, which is awesome! I mean, I haven't got such good reviews since I started writing on this site, way back when the TDI section only had thirty stories( as opposed to over 1,500). SO, as a life-long TDi fan, I say; REVIEW!!!_


	18. Free Day

Each of the campers shot up in bed. After Jamie and Kayla, Effie and Shane woke up, and, after them, Victoria, Sam, and Cameron awoke from their nightmares. They kept asking questions. What happened? Why? Who? Chef had gone to the bathroom and hadn't returned yet, a fact most likely caused by his own inedible food. As the other campers worriedly flittered about the infirmary, Nicki was roused from her sleep by the noise. She sat up in bed, moaning, and the others' heads snapped around to look at her. Cameron was the first person to storm over.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US?!!!!" He demanded, shaking her by the shoulders. He felt himself grabbed by the shoulder, as Jamie and Sam both struggled to pull him off of Nicki before he hurt her. She squeaked out, "I-I don't kn-know!" and Cameron scowled. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!! GUESS!!!!" He demanded. Kayla and Effie moved in between the two. "Step off, hot-head." Kayla growled, and Effie nodded in agreement. Cam looked between the two, sighed harshly, and stalked out, grumbling. "Not worth the trouble." He ground out as he let the tent flap slap behind his as he left. Chef came running in with Chris, and the host said, "Well, welcome back to the world of the living, campers. " The host said with a smile. "Now, since no one finished the course, we'll have to have you do another-OOF!" He never got to finish his sentence, as a base-ball sized force field, small hail torrent, fireball, and gorilla fist smacked him out through the wall of the tent. The campers all flowed out of the tent, Victoria spiting on Chris's shoe as she walked past. It sizzled and made a nice hole in the Corinthian leather as she trotted past.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Chris was still out cold, so the campers all got a free day devoid of challenges. Jamie was walking and having an animated conversation with Shane about the pros and cons of comic books. "How can you not like the Doom Patrol?! They kick ass!" Shane demanded, and Jamie rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How many times must I say it? I. Don't. Like. Comic. Books." He clarified, annunciating each word. "Why not?" Shane asked incredulously. Jamie sighed. "Because, it makes a mockery of me and the rest of us." Jamie finished. Shane was about to reply, when the ground gave way beneath him. He fell about three feet, and crashed in a heap on a stone floor. Jamie looked over the edge, asking, "You okay?" Shane sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. God, I hate this island." Jamie nodded, looking off down the hole. It had concealed a metal staircase, shiny and new, that lead down to a door with a window in it, giving off a warm glow. And, the two did what any teenage boy would do. Raced each other to the door. Jamie cracked it open, stepping inside, his converse crushing down springy lime green carpet.

Inside, there was what could only be described as teenager heaven. They were in a room at least as big as the mess hall, which was decked out with every cool piece of stuff imaginable. There was a huge plasma screen T.V with an X-Box 360, Playstation 3, and a Wii hooked to it, a huge sound system that looked way high tech with a bunch of blinking lights, which sported an iPod dock and a bookcase full of CD's and video game disks. A long, dark red leather wrap-around couch sat in front of the T.V, with an all-glass coffee table in front of it. There were bean bag chairs, a computer system hooked to a 23-in. plasma monitor, complete with a few X-Box controllers, with a few different CPU's hooked to it, making it lighting fast. There were even a few lap-tops on a charging rack. The walls were painted with swirls of electric blue and blood red, while certain sections were made of curved metal plates. There were inset florescent lights in the ceiling, which lit up the area brilliantly. There were a few doors which led off the room, but the two ignored those for a moment. Shane turned to Jamie. "Dude." Jamie only nodded and said, "I know."

They tore off into the room, Shane going off into a branch in the corner, while Jamie opened a few of the doors, which opened up into different areas. One led off into a fully stocked gym, one led off to a room with an Olympic sized pool, and one went to what looked liked a maintenance room. Jamie walked back into the main room, and saw Shane sitting on the couch, munching on a hotdog. Jamie gave him a look, and he swallowed his food quickly. "There's a big kitchen over there." The teleporter clarified, pointing to the nook he had explored. Jamie walked over and stuck his head in. There was a counter hugging one wall, which was topped with tan granite speckled with black. The fridge looked big enough to store a lawn-mover in, and there was a full Viking range with a microwave above it. Jamie opened the fridge, discovering it was fully stocked. He grabbed a can of soda, popped it open, and guzzled it, his first taste of sugar in the two weeks he'd been at the camp. He walked back into the main room, and finally asked the obvious question. "Okay, Shane. What is this place?" Jamie asked. Shane shrugged. "Do we care?" He asked. Jamie thought for a moment, then grinned impishly. "Nope."

After their snack, the two hurried off to get the others, eager to show them their awesome new hide-out.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kayla was chatting with Effie and Nicki, who were chatting about the boys. " I think Sam is really handsome." Nicki said thoughtfully. Kayla shrugged. "Maybe, but Jamie has him beat. That boy has the best chest…" Kayla trailed off, a dreamy look on her face, while the other two stifled a fit of giggles. Suddenly, Effie sat up completely straight, moving from her position against the Fighting Beavers cabin wall. She looked over at Kayla, grinning slyly. "Sooo…" She began. "How far have you and your "Animal Man" gone?" She asked teasingly, and Kayla turned bright red. "Th-That's private!" She stuttered out, but Effie plowed on. "I bet he's a real animal in the bedroom…"she trailed off playfully, and Kayla did the impossible; she turned even redder. As she tried to stammer out a reply, she saw Jamie running over to him. "Speak of the devil." Nicki whispered as he came to a stop in front of them. He grabbed Kayla's waist and pulled her into a kiss. After a second, they broke for air and he said breathlessly, "Whoa. Anyway, I gotta show you guys something!" He announced excitedly, dragging Kayla behind him as she sprinted to keep up with his animal-like speed. Effie and Nicki were right behind them.

Meanwhile, Shane teleported over to the Chipmunk cabin, shocking everyone inside. "What do you want?" Cameron grunted, and Shane grinned insanely. "Dudes! Follow me!" He shouted euphorically, dragging Sam behind. Victoria looked at each other and shrugged, then followed the hyperactive boy. Soon, they all arrived at the hole which led down into the Cool Cave, as Shane had called it. The others crowded down into it, and gasped in astonishment. It truly was heaven on this island from Hell.

Everyone rushed inside, each taking to their own thing. Of course, all the guys raced each other to get to the couch, flipping on the T.V and switching on the X-Box. Cameron found a huge stack of games in a cabinet underneath the T.V. He popped open a brand-new copy of Gears of War 2 and slipped it in. He, Jamie, Shane, and Sam all grabbed controllers, while they built up their teams. They decided to do a two-on-two match, Chipmunks-versus-Beavers, and began playing.

The girls,, however, had found a branch-off from the main room hidden behind a chair, and discovered a closet the size of a school bus filled with clothes. Effie and Nicki squealed and took off inside, while Victoria and Kayla sauntered off to watch the boys play. Kayla sat on the couch next to Jamie, while Victoria slung her arms around Cam's neck. He stiffened for a minute, then relaxed as Sam shot him a thumbs-up. "You guys dating'?" The other boy asked, and Cam blushed, (Yes, fire boy actually BLUSHED! ALERT THE MEDIA!) and nodded. "Sort of." He said vaguely, and then she gave him a peck on the cheek. "…yes." He admitted, and went back to focusing on blowing the others to kingdom come.

After about five minutes of carnage, the tally was; Beavers- 23 kills. Chipmunks- 25. Jamie groaned as Cameron and Sam knocked fists. Shane put down his controller and said, "I'm gonna grab a Coke." He walked off and, on his way to the kitchen, noticed something on the wall. A big, shiny red button, just waiting to be pushed. He automatically moved to it, but stopped himself. "_No, don't do it Shane. Ignore the button._" He scolded himself in his head. The last time he had pushed a button like that…well, he was banned from gym class the rest of the year. He didn't understand why, though. The gym teacher's doctor said the injury was non-lethal. And, it's not like he **needed** all ten fingers. Seven was fine. Heck, it was a lucky number. Regardless, he told himself not to push it. However, his finger inched towards the button. "_Don't do it…"_ He thought. It moved closer. _"Don't…"_ He pressed the button. _"Aaaaand, you do it. Idiot._"

_**Well, I think I have achieved the impossible. I have managed an uber-long chapter…ON A WEEKDAY! I love it! SO much better then a book report (I'm gonna do it rrrrreeeeaaaallllyy early tomorrow morning) Anyway, I thought that Cam could be evil, but only if he had to. I wanted him to not be completely hated, after all. He will still be a villa, though. Have some serious plans for him. Muhuahahahaha! But, Blazing T-Rex, dude, if you want him full-time Lex-Luthor/Joker evil, I can do that too. Just tell me in a review. ALL OF YOU , REVIEW!!!!**_


	19. Premonition

Shane's pressed down the button, which flashed red and a made a ladder roll down from the ceiling. It led up to a metal trapdoor set into the ceiling. He looked up at it, and, being the curious person he was, he climbed up it, and cracked it open. He peered into it, then stiffened. He froze, then slammed it closed and slid down the ladder, his face looking a little green. He ran over to a garbage can and hurled into it, making nauseating groans. Sam walked over to him, looking confused. "You okay, man?" Sam asked, and the teleporter pulled his head from the can long enough to sputter out, "Trapdoor…horror…sick." He couldn't finish, as he had to hurl into the can again. Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion and climbed the ladder to investigate.

He cracked it open, and saw that he was in a plush bedroom. He saw the foot of a bed, and saw one of the most disturbing things he would ever see. Chris…and Chef… He slammed the lid and leapt off the ladder, sprinting to the couch. He grabbed Cam by the wrist and dragged him over. "What do you want, man?" Cam asked as he pulled himself free. Sam grabbed his shoulders. "WELD THE DOOR SHUT!!!" He screamed, jabbing a finger at the trapdoor. "Why?" Cam asked, but Sam simply screamed. "JUST DO IT!!!" Cameron shrugged and used his powers to seal the door, while the ladder retracted. Sam sighed in relief, then walked back to the couch with Shane trailing behind. They sat down, refusing to answer any questions about what happened. They continued playing for a while, eventually resorting to a free-for-all match.

"Ha ah, eat this, dude!" Sam mocked as he fired off a burst of Lancer rounds at Shane's character. Shan had been playing as "Cole Train" and he groaned as he was blown off his feet. "Ha, that Boomshot is mine!" Sam declared as he moved his character into the room Shane had been guarding. HE kept bragging, right up until he entered the room. Then, Jamie and Cam, who had sniper rifles trained on the doorway, blew him away. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!" Sam called as the ambushers high-fived each other. Well, that is, until Cam turned, switched to a Lancer, and chainsaw-bayoneted Jamie's head off. HE laughed as he won the match, while Jamie just gave him a withering glance. "You're despicable." He accused, and Cam shrugged.

Then, Jamie happened to glance at the clock. "Oh, man. Guys, its ten o'clock already." Jamie announced, and the others started to stop what they were doing and began leaving. When they were all outside, the door slid shut and locked, while a key fell out of a small pocket and hit Jamie on the head. He picked it up off the ground and the group made their way back to the campsite. As they arrived, Chris was standing there, with his hands on his hips, and pointed to the campers. "You. Campfire. Now." He said, but when asked why he said, "Both teams are voting. Someone's leaving. End of story." The entire group grumbled and walked over to the Confessional Cam.

(Confessional Cam…We haven't shown up for a while!)

Kayla: "I vote for Cameron. I don't trust him."

Sam: "I vote for Cam, 'because that dream really freaked me out! Sorry, dude."

Jamie: "Nicki. I had to face my worst nightmare because of her. She is so gone."

As the group sat down at the campfire pit, Chris began talking. "Well, since no one actually won the last challenge, we decided to let everyone vote for whoever they don't want. So, enjoy the carnage!" He exclaimed gleefully to the camera. He picked up the first marshmallow.

"Jamie." He said, and the teen caught it in one hand dismissively. Chris looked at the other campers carefully. "…Shane." He announced, and the hyper boy whooped and grabbed his marshmallow out of the air happily. "…Kayla." She smiled and leaned into Jamie, who put his arm around her as she caught her marshmallow. "Victoria. Sam. Cameron." They all caught their marshmallows in quick succession. And, Nicki was left without a marshmallow. She looked down in disappointment, and the boat pulled up. Chris gestured to it. "Dock of Shame is that way, bra."

Nicki nodded sadly and began walking over to the dock. Kayla came over to her. "We'll miss you, Nicki." The psychic assured, and Jamie nodded from behind her. "Yeah, we will." He confirmed. Nicki hung her head for a moment, then pulled Kayla into a big hug. They embraced for a tender moment, but Chef nudged her and made her keep walking. She was about to step onto the boat when Sam shouted, "WAIT!!" Nicki turned as he walked up behind her, and gave him a puzzled look. "What is it, Sam?" She asked, and he looked very apprehensive. Then, he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. There was a big group "Aww", and then they broke apart. Nicki seemed at a loss for words, but Sam simply kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll see you later, Nicki." He walked back to his seat, while Cameron gave him a thumbs-up. Then, Nicki climbed into the boat, and rode away into the lake. She brushed a hand on her tingling lips as they turned up into a smile.

As the boat sputtered out into the lake, Nicki was busy daydreaming about a certain boy and what her friends back home would say. Then she snapped out of it when the boat was bathed in the darkness of a cave. "Where are we going?" She asked the driving, her big blue eyes clouded with confusion. Then, the boat stopped and bumped in to a dock, which knocked her off the boat. She stood up, and was about to tell off the driver, when she noticed his glowing red eyes. And, he turned to her, his snow-colored hair flipping over his face, and he smiled a predatory grin. "Hey, girlie. Welcome to hell. "He hissed. She quickly did the first thing that came to her mind. She telekinetically threw water in his face and ran down the dock, when she was grabbed by her dark hair by an invisible hand. She screamed in pain, until she was grabbed around the middle by rough stone pinchers, which pinned her arms to her side. She telekinetically ripped them off, but was hit in the back of the head with a rock. Red spots flashed in her eyes, and she crumpled to the ground. She felt warm, sticky blood running in her hair, and a white light flashed in her eyes.

_She was suddenly standing in a huge room which resembled an arena, like the Roman Coliseum. It was heavily damaged, with scorch marks and great chunks of earth ripped out of the ground. Strong gusts of wind whipped through her hair and the bellowing of great beasts echoed in her ears. Dust flew as figires she couldn't amke out clashed, ramming into each other again and again. Then, she saw something shining through the dust. A pair of blood red eyes, glaring at her..._

She was roughly brought back to the present by the roaring in her ears, which was her own heart-beat. She heard large foot steps hitting the metal grate making criss-cross marks on her face, and heard a deep voice say, "Ah, the future seer. She will be very useful. Well done, children. "The deep voice congratulated, and two voices answered. " Thank-you, Father." One of the answering voices was deep and masculine, while the other was decidedly feminine, and Nicki recognized it immediately. _It was Naomi's voice!_

**A.N: Well, that's some good stuff, huh? Yeah, I finally finished this chapter, and I wait to post it the next morning because, if I don't, it gets moved back three pages before my readers are able to check. And that SUCKS! So, you may get it a little later, but you get quality, so don't complain. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	20. Start Your Engines!

"Oh, for the love of God, what is that moron up to now?!" Victoria demanded as she and the other campers were roused a few days after Nicki had been voted off. She trudged over to her window, still in her nightclothes, and glared out into the camp. Seeing nothing, she groaned and started getting ready for the day. After Victoria and the others got ready, they all congested in the middle of the camp, trying to find Chris, or at least where the noises of construction were coming from. Then, the inter-com crackled to life. "Attention, campers! As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved! McLain out!" The inter-com clicked as it was shut off, and the campers glanced at one another briefly.

There was the sound of an engine revving, and Chris barreled into camp, astride a flame-decorated Harley. He came to a screeching stop, just a few feet from the startled campers. Shane screamed and jumped into Jamie's arms. There was an awkward pause, then Jamie dumped him onto the ground, while Chris laughed while he watched. He took off his helmet, swinging his beloved-hair. "Well, campers, it's time fro your next challenge. Follow me!" The host shouted, revving the bike again and taking off down a dirt path in the trees. There was a collective groan and Kayla said, "This won't be good."

After a relatively uneventful walk through the trees, they arrived at the site for their next challenge. A huge structure stretched off into the horizon. It looked like some huge highway. Chris stood in front of them, clad in a NASCAR driver fire-suit, while Chef was dressed as a mechanic. "Welcome, drivers, to your next exciting challenge!" Chris announced, and Jamie rolled his eyes. "Now, for this challenge, you will all be participating in the Wawanakwa 500!" A cheap banner with "Wawanakwa 500" written in ball-point pen hung from a tree branch, and Chris walked over to it. He flipped the banner over, and a detailed map of the island was shown with a red line snaking around it. "Now, all of you will be split into teams of two, except one which will have three." He glanced down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Team one is; Cameron and Jamie! You two are the Road Ragers!" He tossed the two helmets with two red R's on them, and they glanced at one another. This would not go well.

Chris looked to two more people. "Victoria, Kayla, you two are the Gear Grind Girls!" The handsome host proclaimed as he handed them two helmets with three green G's in the shape of gears. Victoria and Kayla glared at each other, and you could _**almost**_ see the sparks fly. Finally, Chris turned to the other three campers. "And finally, Effie, Shane, and Sam are Speed Demons!" Effie and Shane whooped and started jumping around in excitement, but Sam simply paled.

(Confession Cam…Drivers, start your engines!)

Sam: I'm gonna be in a speeding vehicle with those two? I'm gonna DIE!"

The two teams approached the starting line, and saw their different cars. The Road Ragers had a car with an all-grey paint job, which was built in a streamline fashion. It looked a bit like a Lamborghini, except for the off-road wheels. They looked like something off a jeep or a pick-up. Also, there was what looked like a rotating turret on the back. "Cool." Jamie said, and Cameron nodded. "I'll drive." Jamie said, but Cameron stopped him. "Hey, why can't I drive?" He asked, and Jamie shrugged. "You can, I just assumed you would want to man the turret." Cameron thought for a moment, then grinned. "Yeah, you can drive." He said as he jumped up onto their vehicle and sat in the gunner's chair. Jamie slid over the top into the cockpit and checked over the controls. They looked like something from the space shuttle, or at least a plane. "Sweet." Jamie said as he flicked on the sound system.

The Gear Grinder Girls were next and they got no car, just two motorcycles. They were plain grey, and looked very subdued. The girls got astride them, which prompted several wolf-whistles from their boyfriends. Kayla blushed as she heard Jamie yell, "I love ya, baby!" She smiled and blew him a kiss. Chris rolled his eyes at the affection. "Okay, enough of the mushy crap!" He scolded, and moved on to the Speed Demons.

They had, what could only be described as, a tricycle built by Harley and Toyota. It was huge, with grey metal plating, and it had three seats. The front seat looked like a traditional motorcycle, if a little larger then most, but it lead back into a larger section with two monster off-road wheels and two seats, which each controlled a different turret mounted on the sides. They stared for a minute before Sam asked, "Where does Chris** get** this stuff?"

Shane jumped in the air. "Who cares? I'M DRIVING!!!!!!" he yelled excitedly and teleported to the driver's seat where he began making engine sounds with is mouth. Effie giggled at his antics, while Sam had whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly. "Yes? I'd like to increase my health insurance." He told the person on the line when he put it to his ear. Effie laughed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the bike with her. "C'mon, Sam, it won't be that bad! It'll be fun!" She encouraged, dropping him into the left back seat. She sat down in the other and started pressing buttons.

After all the campers/drivers had gotten into their vehicles, Chris began explaining. "Now, you guys will start here and make a circuit around the island." Chris began, as he pulled a pointer stick out of no where and tapped the red line on his map of the island. "Now, when Chef gives the signal, "He pointed to Chef, who was holding a checkered flag…and wearing a dress. Shane and Sam turned green and ducked over the side of their monster tric, puking their brains out onto the pavement. Chris continued regardless. "Now, there will be check points around the track, with mini-challenges the team will have to complete to pass through them. The first team back here gets immunity and an awesome prize!" Chris announced. He tossed several small objects to the different campers. "These are your keys. Each person has a key to put in their vehicle, which will cause a cool affect." Chris explained, and they shrugged.

Jamie and Cameron slotted theirs in first, and their car started to whir and its shape became blurred. The bottom half, where Jamie was seated, was suddenly painted with a jungle cameo pattern, while the grill on the front grew fangs. The headlights turned into reptilian eyes, and his cockpit turned from gray leather to dark green. He steeped down on his gas pedal, which now looked like a paw print, and grinned when the engine revved. "Sweet." Cam inserted his, and a wave of red and electric blue covered his half of the car. The turret's barrel turned dark blue, while the end was crafted into the shape of leaping flames, dark red in color. His leather seat turned dark red, and his control panel turned brilliant cobalt. He swung the turret around, and let sparks dance on his fingers. "Cool."

Kayla and Victoria were next, and, when they inserted their keys, their bikes transformed as well. Kayla's became black with gothic sweeping panels and the wheels had lightning-bolt spokes. Victoria's bike turned acid green with sharp spikes jutting at odd angles from the body. Their new bikes earned more whistles from Jamie and Cameron, which made Kayla blush some more.

Finally, the three Speed Demons inserted their keys, and their bike transformed. The paint job changed from grey to white, orange, and dark purple, whiles six huge, hot-rod type exhaust pipes curled out from the back, every now and then belching small gouts of flame. The turrets became pure white, with the ends bathed in shimmering purple psychic energy.

Chris clicked his tongue in appreciation. "Hmm, good thing those personification keys worked out. Anyway, drivers, start your engines!" Chris shouted, and there was a great roaring as the massive engines revved. Chef raised his checkered flag. "One…" Jamie revved his car's engine loudly. "Two…" Victoria examined the twin cannon mounted on the front of her bike. "GOOOO!!!!"" Chris cried as Chef dropped the checkered flag. The three teams sped off from the starting line, leaving trails of dust in their wake. Chris coughed a little, then turned to the camera. "**Who will win the Wawanakwa 500? What insane things shall happen on this race? Can my hair possibly get any more fabulous?**" Chris asked the cameras as he pulled a hand lovingly through his hair. "**Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time on Total…Drama…Powers!"** Then, a high resolution explosion clip plays, and the show's logo (which I shall design and have on my profile soon) spins into center screen, then bursts into flames.

_**Well, there you have it folks. I hope you've enjoyed it, and, if anyone cares to look, I have a link to what Jamie looks like on my profile. I'll have a few others up, soon, but, in the meantime… CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**_


	21. I'm A Highway Star!

"I'm a highway STAR!" Shane warbled as he swerved the car around a tree. Sam's face was bone white, and he was clinging to his seat as if his life depended. Which, it kinda did. "Slow down!" Sam cried as the speedometer inched towards 110 mph. Effie laughed. "We can't slow down, silly. We're in a race, duh!" Sam simply whimpered and held on tighter. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." He chanted quietly, like some kind of mantra. Shane cackle as their monster tric turned up on one wheel as they took a left turn. Sam wailed in fright as he looked to the left and saw the road beneath him. "I want a lllllaaaaawwwyyyeeerrr!!!" Sam screamed, his voice trailing off as Shane sped faster, coming up fast behind Jamie.

"Shoot, you idiot!" Jamie yelled and Cameron as he swerved to avoid balls of psychic energy, which crashed into the road, making small craters in the asphalt. "I'm trying, you jackass!" Cam shot back as he fired a stream of fireballs at the Speed Demon's big tricycle. All of them were blocked by one of Sam's force fields, and Cameron thought he saw Shane press a button, and Effie grinned insanely and fired a volley of dark green pellets at him. When the hit Cameron, they burst, shooting slimy goo every where. Cam bellowed and whipped his eyes, then glared at the other team. "Okay, screw this, we're playing hard ball." He muttered as he opened the hatch which led into his cannon's barrel. He stuck in his hands, and flames started to form around them. "Fire!" Cam yelled, and he released a huge jet of flame from his hands, which shot out the barrel and hit the road in front of the monster tric. "Hey, you missed!" Shane taunted and Cam simply waved as the front wheel caught in the melted asphalt. It caught in the wheel, forcing the vehicle to spin and come to a screeching halt. "Later days, bra!" Jamie called back to them as he and Cam sped off. Sam swore as he jumped down and started to rip off the asphalt with force field tentacles. "Ugh, this shit stinks!" He complained as some dropped on his shirt. "KEEP WORKING!" Effie screamed, and he saluted. "Ma'm, yes ma'm.", then worked faster, scared of what she might do to him.

Jamie and Cameron were driving on, easily going eighty miles per hour, when they saw the next obstacle. A fork in the road. Jamie slowed down, and came to a stop. "Well, which way do we go?" Jamie asked, and Cameron shrugged. "Don't know, they both look so inviting." He said sarcastically. One lead down into a bleak ravine, while the other lead deep into the forest. Jamie turned the wheel towards the forest route. "I say this way." Jamie said, and Cameron looked at him. "Why this way?" Jamie pointed down the path. "I smell the girls. They went this way." Cameron gave him a strange look. "What?" Jamie asked, and Cameron gave him a blank look as he replied. "You **smell** the girls?" Jamie rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of-! What part of, 'animal powers' was unclear to you? I can smell them like a dog can follow a rabbit." A look of comprehension dawned on Cam's face. "Oh, okay. Forest it is then." He said, and Jamie floored the gas as they weaved through the trees.

Meanwhile, the Gear Grind Girls, Kayla and Victoria had arrived at the first mini-challenge. There was a wooden sign hammered into the ground, lopsided, in front of a large, sleeping bear. Kayla walked over to read the sign and read what the challenge was.

_This challenge is pretty straight forward. There is a key on a necklace around the bear's neck. You simply have to get it from him. Good luck!_

_Chris_

Kayla and Victoria looked at each other for a moment.

(Confession Cam…Vroom, Vroooommmm!)

Kayla: I think Chris may have been abused as a child. That, or just has issues. Most likely both.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Kayla asked, and Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes. She stepped towards Yogi over there, and stood calmly in front of him when he woke up. The bear blinked sleepily, then stood up on its hind legs. It glared down at Victoria and roared; a muddy sound loud enough to crack concrete. Victoria's red hair blew back over her shoulders, as his hot breath rolled over her. However, she didn't bat an eye. She simply laid her palm down on top of the bear's head, and it blinked a few times, then fell over backwards, landing on the forest floor with a crash, snoring peacefully. She grinned, bent over, and picked up the key. Kayla was staring, open mouthed. "How?" She began and Victoria chuckled. "I tranquilized him." She said as she hopped on her motorcycle, revving the engine. Victoria grinned and said, "Let's go."

(Confession Cam…Yogi scares us)

Cameron is grinning hugely and nods proudly to the camera: "That's my girl."

_Well, there you go. A new chapter written during the weekend. Thanks for reading, and please check out my links to pictures of Jamie, Kayal, Cameron, Shane, and Nicki, which are on my profile. REVIEW!!! _


	22. The Referee Boyfriends

"Man, what a rip!" Victoria yelled as she kicked her bike. Both she and Kayla had run over a few nails, and popped their tires. Victoria cursed as she tired to patch it with a small piece of rubber from the bike, while Kayla sighed. "I miss Jamie." She said tiredly, and Victoria snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet you do." Kayla turned, frowning. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" She asked through clenched teeth, and Victoria replied, "Nothing, it's just obvious that you need a man." She said, and Kayla scowled. "You see, a girl like you needs a boy to make herself feel wanted. I'm with Cameron because I genuinely like him, not because I need him." Kayla stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What, you think I need Jamie around to feel important?!" Victoria nodded, and Kayla scowled. "You know what? **/censored/** you!" Kayla yelled as she stomped on Victoria's foot. Victoria swore and held her foot, then glared at Kayla. She stood up, and slapped her. Kayla stood stock still for a moment, then turned to Victoria, a fearsome expression on her face. "You…..bitch." She hissed, then jumped at Victoria as they fought on the ground.

The Speed Demons were just arriving at the fork in the road, and they looked from one trail to the other. "I think we should go in the forest. There are tire tracks that way." Sam said, then Shane promptly turned their vehicle towards the route which led down into the ravine. "I said the FOREST!" Sam shouted at him, and Shane grinned. "Yeah, I know." He replied, and Sam began to reply, but figured it was useless. He put his head in his hands and sighed as he watched the rocky landscape roll by with each mile the vehicle put behind it.

Jamie and Cameron were driving, and Cam was laughing at something Jamie had said. "So, this dude, Zack, actually was able to recite the words on this Natalie chick's pants, word for word?" Cam asked incredulously, and Shane nodded. "Yeah. It was hilarious, man. She slapped him so hard; Stephen heard it in the room over." Cameron laughed out loud for a few minutes. "Man, I gotta come to your…" Cameron trailed off, his mouth falling open. Jamie followed his gaze, and stared at what he saw.

Kayla and Victoria were trying to kill each other. And it was amazing. They were rolling in the mud, and the more they fought, the more their clothes tore and ripped. Jamie and Cameron stared, as Victoria's shirt began to rip, exposing her black bra. "Should we do something?" Cameron asked, not sure if he wanted to. "I suppose…" Jamie trailed off as hr climbed out of the driver's seat. He and Cam ran over and began pulling the girls away from each other. They screamed and clawed at each other, until Kayla shocked Jamie with a lightning bolt and Victoria paralyzed the muscles in Cam's arms. They both fell back with a yelp as the girls tore into each other again, screaming insults. "Bitch! Hoe! Skank! Slut!" The list goes on. Victoria grabbed a hold of Kayla's skirt, and pulled to get Kayla off her. There was the sound of fabric ripping, and the back pocket of her denim skirt ripped off, revealing part of her toned rear end to the world.

(---Suddenly, there is a huge flash of light, and we see a computer screen open to . Suddenly, a face with green eyes and dark brown hair pops up. "Hello". The head says, waving his hand a little. "It's me, Alienphantom, and I'd like to say something. I know some people might find this chapter offensive, and I apologize. I just though that there wasn't enough conflict between the campers. So, I figured a fight was overdue. I hope this chapter does not discourage anyone from reading this story to the end, as well as the two uber-awesome sequels I have planned out." Suddenly, it shows his whole body, clad in a robotic looking suit colored like Danny Phantom's. I bow and say, "I bid you, adieu." Then, in a flash, we are back at the real story, not having missed a thing. ---)

Jamie and Cameron, having recovered from the attack, slowly stood up, and caught sight of the girls still fighting a few feet away. They ran over, and grabbed them again, and this time, the girls didn't try to kill each other again. Jamie walked Kayla way, his hand over her shoulder. Kayla looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. Jamie noticed her looking away from him, and asked, "What's the matter?" She looked up at him and said, "I'm just ashamed of how I acted." She replied, and Jamie chuckled quietly. "Well, most people figured that either Cam and I or you and Vicki over there would come to blows sooner or later." Kayla grinned a little at the thought, but frowned again. "I just can't believe I got involved in that on national television!" She explained loudly, and Jamie said, "Yeah, Ummm, about that…" He trailed off, and Kayla looked at him questioningly. His cheeks were reddened slightly, and he looked uncomfortable. "What is it?" Kayla asked him, and Jamie rubbed his neck. "Well, umm…how do I put this? Do you, you know, feel a…draft?" He asked sheepishly, and she looked utterly confused. Sure, the wind was blowing, and it was chilling her- "Oh, crap, my skirt!" She yelled as her hands flew back to cover her shredded garment. She blushed bright red as Jamie ducked his head and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to hide his red face.

Kayla was blushing furiously. "Are you serious?! The **entire** world saw my bare ass?!!!" She hissed at Jamie, and he nodded from within his hood, afraid to show her his madly blushing face. "Uhh…kinda. Yeah." He replied, and Kayla yanked off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. She pulled the back down as far as it would go, stretching it over the tear in her jean skirt. She practically sprinted over to her bike, but stopped when she realized she couldn't get on it without exposing her butt to the world. She seethed as Victoria called out, "Aww, afraid to let the world see a little skin, darlin'?" Victoria taunted from behind her. She was standing with her arms crossed to cover the hole in her shirt, with Cam standing behind her, looking a little out of his depth. Kayla whirled ad shot a burst of wind at Victoria, whose hair blew back behind her head, messing it up completely. She blew a strand out of her face as Jamie boosted Kayla, who was laughing hysterically, into the turret seat of his vehicle, while he hopped in the driver's seat. He made a half-hearted wave at Cameron and said, "Sorry, Cam, but I think she should come with me. You can have the bike." He said as they pulled away and drove down the road, leaving Cam and Victoria behind.

_**Yeah…sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, but school, much as I hate it, has to be a priority. Sorry, hope you enjoyed the chapter, yada yada. Review please, oh, and if anyone wants to try and draw a cool picture of their character or the entire cast, feel free. If you do, you'll get to make two, count em', Two characters which will appear in the sequels!!!! YAY!!!**_


	23. The Trademark

"Do you two have **any **idea where we are?" Sam asked as he and the other Speed Demons were rolling down the dusty highway. "Nope." Effie and Shane said in unison as they bounced happily to the songs on the radio. "Great." Sam muttered as he buried his head in his arms again. He was exceedingly bored, so he did the first thing that came to mind; stare unblinkingly at the metal work of their huge monster tric. He looked down at the dark purple metal, and noticed something, an irregularity in the surface. He looked closer, and saw that it was a trademark stamp in the metal. "_Hmm, the Cryptos Corporation_?" He thought to himself as he examined the label. "_Who's that_?" Sam shrugged and looked back to the road in front of them which curved in front of an old abandoned gas station. They pulled up, and Shane teleported over to the rusty metal sign that told them of this mini-challenge.

_Campers, the gas station in front of you was abandoned over twenty years ago. So, the gross restroom hasn't been cleaned in over two decades. Your challenge is to go inside and find the red and blue striped flag. And, this was included in the contract, so you can't sue us. Ha! So, better get a move on, the roaches haven't been fed in a while. _

_-Chris_

The three looked at one another, then back at the bathroom door, which was covered in rust and mold, and a few wisps of green fog trailed from the bottom of the door, sporadically making little screaming faces in the air. Shane looked at his two team mates. "Sooo…..who's goin in?" He asked with a grin on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron grumbled as he rode down the forest road with Victoria clinging to his back. They were streaking past plants, when they passed a side road moving off to the left. Cameron brought the bike to a crawl and looked down the passage. He could see the markings of several cars, and there were a few pizza boxes near the edge of the dirt road almost hidden by foliage. There was a small sign hammered into the ground, which read; "**Service Road**". Cameron looked back at Victoria and smiled. "Well, we found a shortcut. C'mon." He said as he ginned the engine and they took off down the dirt service road, throwing a cloud of dust up in their wake.

They raced down the forgotten road, and gradually the road went lower and lower into the ground, until they were riding through a concrete canyon, with the edges rising up ten feet on either side. They sped along, and Victoria asked, "Where are we now?" Cameron shrugged. "I guess it's some kind of service road, made for the film crew."

"But, then where does it go?" She asked him, and Cameron answered without looking back. "Hopefully? Back to camp and the finish line."

Then, he turned around a curve and they entered a tunnel, which bore down under the island. The tunnel was walled with concrete bricks, with harsh fluorescent lighting every few feet. They raced under the strips of light, then skidded to a halt when they saw a fork in the road. Two paths led away into different tunnels. The one on the left led up at a slant, while the other led off into darkness, with the smell of damp and the sound of water dripping came from the depths of the tunnel on the left. Cameron couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, but he sensed something ominous in the dark tunnel, something ancient….and evil. Victoria shivered as a gust of cold, damp wind blew into her hair, chilling her through her torn clothes. She tugged on Cameron's arm and urged him to move. "C'mon Cam…this place is creepy." She said to him, and he shook himself out of a daze and revved the motor, driving the motorcycle up the ramped tunnel and out into the sunlight, where he could see the camp off in the distance. He smiled and grinned, then frowned as he noticed Jamie and Kayla off on the road, barely visible, but fast approaching camp. Cam grunted and gunned the throttle and pulled a wheelie, racing down the road towards the finish.

He pulled out onto the road in front of Jamie who, when he saw Cam break out of the tree line, yelled up at Kayla. "Hurry, hit him with the cannon!" He yelled, and his girlfriend complied, taking aim with the controls and firing the turret at Cam's bike. However, the fireballs were simply met them with a volley of his own, and were ineffective. Cameron laughed and called out, " Better luck next time, bro!" as he crossed the finish line a mere half-minute before Jamie. Kayla and Jamie groaned as they rolled over the finish line a moment too late, while Chris was walking over to Cameron and Kayla.

"Well, this certainly changed things, now don't it?" The handsome host said to the camera. "Well, the new Road Ragers just one the battle, while the Gear Grinders came in second. Well, Cameron, Victoria, you two get invincibility. Jamie and Kayla, you two are fair game." Chris looked very happy for a moment, then looked around. "Umm, where are the other three?" The four campers looked at each other, then shrugged. "Don't know." Jamie said. "Don't care." Victoria added. Chris looked thoughtful for a minute, then shrugged. "Well, hopefully they'll arrive soon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"RUN!! RRRUUUNNN!!!!" Sam screamed at Effie and Shane as he braced a metal bar against the door of the gas station restroom. The rusted steel door bent outward as something ran into the other side. They made a break for the monster tric as whatever was in the restroom screeched and pounded the door harder. They jumped in and ran to their seats. "DRIVE!" Effie yelled and Shane floored the gas peddle, shooting theur vehicle forward as they left the abandoned gas station behind. They raced down the trail towards camp, with the creature in the restroom following behind them…

**To Be Continued…**


	24. AN I'm grounded

_**Sorry, people, but , I, your beloved writer, am…grounded. Yeah, no comp for, like, at least a week. Maybe more. Sucks, since I had a great chapter in the works, too…Oh well, see you guys when my parents stop sucking. Later, bras!**_

_**-Alienphantom **_


	25. If This Were A Movie

"Well, what are the odds Shane crashed the car and killed them all?" Cameron asked the others as they stood on the finish line, waiting anxiously for the others to arrive. "Eh, pretty good." Jamie commented with a shrug of the shoulders, then grunted as Kayla elbowed him in the ribs. "What? Just making a joke…" He grumbled as he rubbed his side. "Hey, guys, look." Victoria said as she pointed out onto the road. There was a cloud of dust moving in the distance, slowly growing larger.

"Do you guys think it's the others?" Kayla asked, and Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but I'll check." With that, Jamie shifted into the form of a hawk and flapped into the air. After he climbed about thirty feet up into the air, he focused his laser-like gaze on the dust cloud. He clearly saw that it was indeed Shane, Sam and Effie, but they looked terrified. He looked past them, to see a dark, serpentine shape chugging along behind them. He dived back down towards the ground, then shifted forms and landed on the ground in a crouch as himself. He stood up and looked to the others. "Yeah, it's them. They looked really freaked, though." Jamie explained.

Just then, Shane brought the monster tric to a screeching halt. He turned and spun to a stop on the finish line, then leapt out of the vehicle, followed by Sam and Effie. Chris walked over. "Well, Speed Demons, it looks like you fini-" Chris was cut off as Shane and the other two ran past him, sprinting towards the cabins as if there were no tomorrow. Chris looked after them, confused, then heard a deep rumbling from behind him, as well as several gasps and Cameron swearing profusely. He turned, and the handsome host blanched, at what he saw. A giant, dark green lizard was stomping along the road, glowing red eyes locked on the campers. It must have been at least fifty feet tall, with lime green scales covering its body and two fin-like crests on the sides of its head. It roared, displaying razor sharp teeth, while it stomped towards them.

Chris turned to Chef, "I thought we sold the giant monster from TDA for parts." Chris asked the hulking cook. "We did." He replied gravely as he pulled out his cleaver. He cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. "But, I'm gonna make sure it dies this time." He growled, then barreled towards the giant lizard, screaming a Canadian battle cry. Chris looked on after him, shaking his head. "That guy really needs to get over failing the Marines try-outs exam." He tsk-ed, shaking his head.

"Well, what do we do? Run?" Shane asked, hiding behind Effie, who was hiding behind Sam, who was hiding behind Cameron. Cam growled and pushed back his shoulders, knocking the three off him. "Well, you chickens can run." Cameron said as he smirked and cracked his knuckles. "But, I'm gonna fry that overgrown gecko. I been needin' a good rumble." He said, then held out his hands, forming two balls of fire in them. He ran off after Chef, then the others looked after him. "Oh, what the hell." Jamie said dismissively, then raced off after the two. Kayla and Victoria followed close behind him. Sam watched them go and gulped. "Y-You think they'll need our help?" He asked Shane and Effie anxiously. Shane's response was a whoop and then he ran off after his friends, Effie skipping along close behind. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Am I the only sane person here?" He muttered to himself as he ran after them, not wanting to be left behind.

The giant monster was busy chewing the Speed Demon's monster tric, so he didn't notice the group of super-powered campers, and one crazed Chef crowded around it. Chef howled in rage and ran at the monsters calf, swinging his cleaver down and puncturing its metal skin. However, this monster was mechanical. And powered by electricity. Chef howled as roughly 10,000 volts of electricity shot up through his weapon and into him. He fell over on the ground, twitching as smoke rose from his charred body. "You-ZZZT- with this-ZZZZTT- round, monster." Chef grumbled as sparks jumped around his fingers and his hat caught on fire. Alerted by the breach in its skin, the monster looked down from its metal snack and locked its gaze on the campers. Specifically, Shane. It roared, and its claw flashed down from above to grab Shane, but he teleported away a split-second before it could. He appears next to the others, then looks at them, annoyed. "Thanks for the help, dudes. Really."

Cameron frowned, then leaned back like a baseball pitcher. He formed a fireball in his hand, then threw it at the monster, making a decent sized hole in its scales. It roared and turned its gaze towards them. It opened its mouth wide, and a small spark appeared at the back of its throat. Cameron's eyes widened. "Aw, hell." He swore, then dove out of the way as the giant reptilian monster belched a stream of fire at them. They all leapt out of the way, but Sam wasn't fast enough, and his leg was caught in the blaze. He yelped as he held his sore limp, which now sported a large, angry red burn. Sam crawled over and hid behind a tree, while Cameron continued to throw vollies of fireballs at the behemoth.

"Hey, Jamie! Can't you turn into a dragon or something and kill this thing?!" Cameron shouted as he jumped over a tail sweep from the monster. Jamie rolled his eyes from where he was crouched on the ground. "Dude, there is no animal fifty feet tall." Jamie thought for a second, then smiled. "But, I have an idea." He ran over to Kayla and grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"Kayla, I need you to throw me!" Jamie said to her urgently as the monster roared again. "What, Why?" Kayla asked, but Jamie just shook his head. "C'mon, babe. Just trust me!" He told her, smiling a crooked smile, and Kayla grinned and nodded. "Okay, but how do I throw you?" She asked, and Jamie answered by shifting into an armadillo and curling into a ball. Taking the hint, Kayla picked Jamie up and threw him at the monster. He arched high and shifted to a Pteranodon and flapped higher, his leathery wings working to send him higher and higher. Once he finally got around forty feet above the monsters head, he shifted into a peregrine falcon and went into a power-dive,, streaking towards the behemoth at over 100 mph. Then, right before he slammed into the giant monsters head, he changed into a triceratops, his sharp horns burying themselves in the metal framework of the monster, destroying its electronic brain and most of the head. Suddenly, without warning, most of the giant lizard's upper body exploded, engulfing Jamie as well.

"JAMIE!!" Kayla shouted, reaching out a hand futility to where he had been only a moment ago. Tears swam in her eyes as black whoofs of smoke rose from the destroyed mechanical monster, which toppled over with a metallic creak and a thunderous crash. Her hand fell and Shane put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Her shoulders shook with muted sobs. "J-Jamie…" She cried.

_Well, my parents are out at a concert, so I got a chance to sneak you this awesome chapter. I made it extra long to apologize for being gone so long. I hope you guys enjoy it and, please, review._

_Also, I'd like to take a moment to thank my amazing reviewers._

_Kayla712, Blazing T-rex, Twilightrox, schoolisboring, Happyfan13, and JasperDazzlesMe (Just to name a few of my more recent ones), you guys all, rock most hard! I've read most of your stories, and you all kick ass in your own special way! Keep on reviewing, and keep reading, 'casue these campers are gonna have at least two other stories, both of which will rock even harder then this one. WOO HOO!_


	26. Till Death Do Us Part

"Jamie." Kayla whimpered as Shane rubbed her arm in comfort, while Effie patted her back. "Shhh. I'm sure he's fine." She soothed. Yeah, he's one tough dude." Shane seconded. Then, Cameron called over his shoulder. "I found him." He said in a flat tone. Kayla turned and ripped away from Effie and Shane, running over to where Cameron stood, looking down behind a stand of trees.

Cam was leaning against the tree trunk with one hand, making small scorch marks in the bark as he did so. Kayla ducked under his arm, eager to see her boyfriend. She stopped short, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped. Cameron's expression hardened, turning grim and solemn. Shane teleported over to them. He froze for a moment, then turned away quickly. He gagged, then threw-up into a nearby bush. The others had walked over, and they looked around the tree, and people gasped, and paled.

Jamie laid there, cuts and scrapes littering his arms and legs. His shirt was all but destroyed, ripped and burned. He lay there, eyes closed, but his chest was still. He wasn't breathing. Jamie was dead.

Jamie gasped as he opened his eyes, his eyes flying open as he sat up, hands moving to his throat as he gasped to catch his breath. After a moment or two, his breathing calmed and he looked around, trying to find where he was. However, there were no trees, no bushes, no……anything. He was sitting on the ground, and pure black stretched off in every direction, dotted here and there with small, hard bits of light, like jewels embedded in the sky. He got to his feet, feeling strange as he did so. He felt strange, more…fluid. Like his limbs had been stretched and loosened. It was a strange feeling. He looked down at his feet, but he couldn't see the ground he was standing on, just swirling, pale grey mist. He looked around, then took a few steps, his sneakers tapping on the ground, as if he were walking on stone. "Hello?" He called out into the darkness, with his echo coming back to meet him a few times. Then, he heard a soft, almost indiscernible sound, which echoed through the endless darkness. _Cla-thump_. _Cla-thump_. _Cla-thump_. It sounded like a horses hooves striking loamy soil, and then, out of the darkness, emerged a pale white horse.

Its dark eyes were focused on Jamie, and for a second, he thought it had no rider. Then, he caught sight of movement, black on black, and he saw the rider was a person shrouded in a black cloak. He pulled on the reigns, bringing his horse to a stop. It snorted as the cloaked figure turned its head towards Jamie, but he couldn't see anything under its hood, just darker black. "W-Who are you?" Jamie asked him, unnerved by the deathly chill that seemed to emanate from the rider. The rider did not answer, but moved down from astride the horse, but he didn't seem to actually move. More, he seemed to flow down, without his feet touching anything. He took a step towards Jamie, who took a step back in fear, but he steadied himself, bringing his hands to a fighting stance. "I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You?" Jamie demanded, but the cloaked figure didn't move for a few tense momnts, while its tattered black cloak. Then, it answered, in a rasping voice, which was cold and smelt of decay, like wind whistling in some forgotten tomb. "I am….Death."

_Well, since I was gone for, like, forever, I've given you guys an amazing chapter. Will Jamie survive? What will the others do? When will I update? Find out next time on One…Super...SUMMER!!_


	27. Time And Time Again

Jamie took a frightened step back, but his eyes remained captive to the faceless void beneath the beings hood. "D-D-Death?" He asked shakily. The hooded figure nodded, then put his hand behind his back. As he did, Jamie caught sight of his hand beneath his cloak. It was made of bones, without a hint of flesh. His hand reemerged holding a simple wooden staff. "It…is time." Death said in his raspy voice as he tapped the bottom of the staff on the ground three times. A sliver crescent, a razor sharp sickle blade, grew from the side of the top, becoming almost as long as the staff itself.

Death raised his weapon high into the air, then swung it downward, speeding towards Jamie's throat. He screamed and clenched his eyes shut, then everything faded away…

_SHING!_ The scythes blade made a metallic scraping sound as a hand shot up and caught it. There was no sign of surprise, save a small rising in the hood of the cloak, as fur broke out over Jamie's hand and his fingernails lengthened into claws. He narrowed his slitted pupils, while he felt his muscles bulge and expand under his skin. He growled as his vocal cords morphed and his teeth lengthened into fangs. The Beast threw the blade back and leapt at the cloaked figure, claws outstretched. He was halted in midair, however, as Death held out a hand, freezing him in place. He flicked a bony finger, blasting the Beast back and into an outcropping of obsidian. "_**INSOLENT CHILD!!!**_" The cloaked being roared as he ghosted over to where the Beast lay, growling as lay sprawled on the invisible ground, punctuating the steady hum coming from his vocal cords with an occasional whimper. It stared at Death with hateful, glowing yellow eyes as the hooded god pointed his scythe at the Beasts head.

_**HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO STRIKE I, THE ONE WHO CONTROLS THE FATE OF ALL?!!!**_" He raised his weapon over his head, prepared to swing it down onto the Beasts neck. It whimpered and closed it eyes, awaiting the blow that would engulf him in eternal darkness.

_**STOP!**_

A royal purple circle of energy materialized in front of the Beast, halting Deaths scythe in its path. Feeling no pain, the Beast opened it eyes and looked over, but slowly started shrinking. The fur disappeared, the claws shortened and became fingers and his eyes changed back to their former icy blue. Jamie lay on the black ground, the f$#ing Grim Reapers scythe a foot from his head, in the tattered and ripped clothes that accompanied his growing about five clothes sizes, with only a vague idea of what the hell had just happened.

Death turned his hood to the left, where a neon-blue strip of energy formed, then spun in a circle, making a hole in mid-air filled with a swirling purple and blue vortex. A tall figure floated out, the portal sealing itself behind him.

He had blue skin, which was wrinkled from age and marred on his face by a jagged pink scar. The scar trailed over on of his glowing red eyes, which were shrouded in the shade of the hood of his purple cloak, which dragged on the ground. A long, salt-and-pepper beard trailed down from his chin to his waist, and he carried a black staff in his hand topped with a tiny clock with a glowing blue face.

He floated over to the two fighters, while the hooded figure of Death stood up straight, his scythe pulling from the shield and flying into his waiting hand. "Oh, it's you." The Grim Reaper deadpanned, looking at the new arrival with no emotion. The new being nodded. "Yes, it is me. I've come to stop you from making a mistake." The new arrival stated, gesturing to where Jamie lay, looking around groggily.

"And, what business do you have with this one, Clockwork?" Death asked, and Clockwork simply shook his head. "All shall know, in time." He said, but Death interrupted him. "I don't care for your time metaphors, (Hell knows I've gotten tired of them over the past ten thousand years), but I must ask, why this insignificant little one?" He asked in his raspy voice while gesturing to Jamie with one hand of his cloak.

"Because, this one will instrumental for the future. You must let him go." Clockwork said, and Death was silent for a long while. Then, he sighed and slowly nodded. "Very well, old friend. I shall give him back. Once." Clockwork nodded, and they both pointed their tools at Jamie, who was engulfed in a bright sphere of purple light and then, he vanished.

_Damn, I've been gone a while. What can I say? Stuff happens. Since I know you don't care about my personal troubles, I'll just say that I'll update again this weekend._


	28. Welcome Back

Darkness. That was the first thing Jamie noticed when he slowly became aware of his body once again. He could feel sunlight on his skin, smell pine trees and grass, and he heard his own heartbeat in his ears. His even, very much alive, heartbeat. A profound feeling of peacefulness settled over him. He wanted nothing more then to lie there and enjoy this peace forever.

However, his peace was interrupted when he felt several small drops of warm water land on his chest. He focused his attention on the spot. As he did, a wave of pain slammed into him like a block of cement landing on his chest. Then, it faded away, leaving nothing but an unpleasant memory behind. But, then Jamie noticed a ripping sound, which was interspaced with someone gasping for breath. He tried to focus on that sound, but his mind was still a little hazy. Then, he realized what the sound was. Someone was crying. Which explained the warm drops falling on his chest. He mustered all his strength and used it to lift his leaden eyelids.

Harsh sunlight assaulted his eyes. He blinked, then tried to look at his surroundings. Shane and Kayla were standing next to him, while they both were gently sobbing. Judging by the fact that they both looked twice their normal height, he reasoned he must be lying on the ground. He tried to talk to them, to say something to make them stop crying, but his throat was dry as sandpaper and he had an awful taste in his mouth. All he managed was a croak, which sounded some thing akin to, "Uys…on't…y."

Immediately, they did stop, although there was no way they could have understood him. Kyla moved faster then anyone could have thought possible, clutching his chest with wild abandon. "Jamie, you're alive!!!" She cried, squeezing him around the middle. His only reply was a small smile, but the effort cracked his dry lips, making them bleed. He grunted in pain, and she hastily pulled away from him, afraid she would hurt him worse. He groaned quietly as he sat up, wincing as his muscles burned from that simple movement. Kayla was beaming, but the tearstains on her cheeks marred the look of happiness on her pretty features.

Shane squatted down beside him, a grin forming on his face. "We thought you were dead, man." He said, relief evident in his voice. Jamie smirked a little as he replied. "I was. It sucked. I came back."

They helped him to his feet, while the others were off at camp. Apparently, they were the only ones close enough to him to stay. After helping him walk for a few minutes, Jamie, ever the determined individual, shrugged off their help and walked on his own. When they arrived at camp, Jamie walked past the others, who stared, not saying a word. It was a somber moment all around. At least, it was until Chris and his giant sidekick showed up.

"Holy crap! Dude, you're alive?!" Chris asked, amazed. Jamie just stared at him, unblinking, while Chris heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Whew! If something happened to you, we'd have to close down! Man, you saved me so many lawsuits." The host said happily.

Jamie stared at him, then opened his mouth to speak. "You know, there's something I've wanted to give you. Chris. Just something to thank you for all you've done for me and the others." He said in a deadpan monotone, although there was a small smile tugging at his lips. Chris grinned and looked on expectantly. So, he smiled brightly at Chris, made a big show of reaching behind his back………..and slugged him hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the grass. He swore into the ground while Jamie stepped over him, walking over to the Fighting Beavers' boy's cabin.

_Wow. A week since last update. Damn._

_Well folks, sad to say, I'm getting less reviews then ever. And, the ones I get are just update demands. I need people telling me what they like or don't like about my story. If I just keep getting demands, I might just discontinue. Give me some feedback, please._

_- Alienphantom_


	29. Perspective

_So, he smiled brightly at Chris, made a big show of reaching behind his back………..and slugged him hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the grass. He swore into the ground while Jamie stepped over him, walking over to the Fighting Beavers' boy's cabin._

_----- Three Hours Ago-------_

Cameron looked over at the corpse of his former rival, Jamie, with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was ecstatic that now his biggest competition for the prize was six feet under. On the other hand, without Jamie, the fun of the competition would go down the toilet. It would just be like winning at the school track meet, or beating his own high score on a game. No challenge. Cameron sighed and walked over to the sobbing Kayla and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I offer my condolences." He said quietly, but she shrugged his hand away with a small grunt and leaned away from him. He looked down at her, while Shane said, "Dude, you might want to leave her alone."

Cameron was still for a second, then he nodded, walking away slowly. The others, after a minute, followed him, with Kayla's moderately hysterical cries echoing through the woods.

They all arrived at the camp after a few minutes of walking, all of them remaining unusually silent. Cameron walked across the main area and wandered onto the Dock of Shame, while the others slowly scattered around the camp.

Cam, however, paid them no mind, instead sitting down on the dock and looking down into the water. Despite the camp's horrible cleanliness standards, the water around it was actually quite clear, and Cameron could see down roughly twenty feet to the sandy bottom of the lake. Several fish darted around the wooden posts, which had been re-enforced with metal after the dock collapsed in the first season, taking quick nips out of the reeds growing up from the bottom.

Cam looked to where a large group of fish had gathered, and placed his hand, palm open, in the water. He concentrated, and a burst of bubbles filled the water as he sent a current of boiling water at the fish, causing them to scatter and disappear from view. He leaned back onto the worn boards of the dock, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the blue sky, wondering what would happen next…

Effie sat with Sam, who was in the Mess Hall, simply trailing his fork through Chef's liquid dinner. Jamie's death had really hit everyone hard, but still, she didn't think anyone had really grasped what had happened. The fact that any of them could die, even by accident, was a sobering experience.

She sadly looked over to Sam, who had begun to actually eat his food, and asked, "How long do you think Chris will keep us here? I mean, one of us **died** for Christ's sake!" She finished loudly. Sam swallowed his food with a lot of effort and looked over at her. "You see to be under the impression that Chris gives a damn." He deadpanned before he began spooning his mashed potatoes into his mouth again. Effie sighed and looked out the window of the Mess Hall, a worried expression on her face.

Victoria sat in front of the beauty mirror in the girls' side of the Chipmunk's cabin, painting her nails an acidic green color. Well, the mirror wasn't so beautiful, since it was cracked along one side and dirt made the edges hazy. Apparently Chris would rather buy hair-gel then spring for some Windex.

The venomous girl barely thought about Jamie's death and Kayla's grief, although the sadistic part of her did enjoy seeing her cry like that. Now, she could really understand why Chris did what he did. This, she admitted, worried her a little.

In his two stories, ultra-luxury trailer, Chris was holding a phone to each ear, jabbering with two lawyers. "So, how much can his family sue us for?" Chris asked one of them worriedly. The lawyer on the other line answered. Chris's pupils shrank, his face leeched its tan away, and his mouth dropped open. And then, he fainted dead away.

_------Present------_

Jamie walked into the Beaver cabin, with the other looking after him. Then, Kayla and Shane ran after him. They followed him inside, where the blinds on the windows were down, making the room dark and foreboding.

Jamie sat on his top bunk bed, one leg brought up to his chest. "Jamie?" Kayla called out questioningly, and he looked up at her. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn she saw his eyes glow for a minute.

He moved over and dropped down onto the floor, walking over to them. Kayla looked up into his face, and he smiled warmly down at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were pale and cold, like a frozen arctic wasteland. "What happened to you?" She asked, and he sighed as he put his arm around her. "Simple," He answered, "I died and came back."

This, of course, didn't answer a single one of her questions, but then, his hand clenched and his jaw tightened as he grunted in pain. Kayla held a hand out uncertainly, wondering if he was okay. He nodded, and then straightened out. "I'm fine, just a little sore from the explosion." He said, but she noticed something in his gaze as he looked down at her.

His eyes, for just a moment, had warmed to the familiar glint she knew. The Jamie she knew. But then, they hardened again, and this knew, distant Jamie was back, and turned away from her.

"Jamie, please, talk to me." Kayla pleaded, and he turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. Then, he shrank and disappeared, and a dark blue hummingbird flew out the window. She sighed, and Shane placed a hand on her shoulder. " He'll be fine. I promise." He assured her, and Kayla desperately wanted to believe him.


	30. One Step

"Cameron, have you seen Jamie?" Shane asked the next morning, at breakfast. The pyromancer looked over his pancakes at Shane, an eyebrow cocked up. "You mean, have I seen someone who can become any animal on the planet, and is there-by almost indistinguishable from nature? No, no I haven't."

Shane frowned and went back to mulling over his literal green eggs and ham. After Jamie had taken off yesterday, Shane and Kayla has searched for him for hours, but they never found him. After a few hours of searching, Shane had had to drag Kayla back, since she was dead on her feet at that point.

He was worried what had happened to Jamie when he had been…indisposed. Ever since then, he had been distant and brooding, like he was when he first arrived on the island, if not worse. Shane couldn't figure out what had happened, but it must have been bad.

He was brought out of his reverie by Cameron asking the group, "Hey, has anyone seen Victoria?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie sat on a piece of rock, right on the edge of the huge cliff, looking out over the water of the lake. He gazed out over the water, and a chill passed over him. He stared down at his hands, which were shaking erratically. He clenched his fists in an attempt to still them, and rubbed his clenched fists into his eyes, huffing into the air.

He had died. He had been actually, totally dead. Jamie could still remember the icy cold, how it had cast away all his pain, even the burn of his parent's death. He remembered that Arctic chill, and he craved it, craved the numbness like a morphine addict craved the needle.

He stood and looked over the side, down to the shifting waters and sharp rocks below. No one, not even Jamie, could survive a fall onto those rocks from that height. He marveled at how close death's cool embrace was. Just one, effortless step into the air…

_What will happen? Tune in again next time to find out!_


	31. He'll Always Stay

As Jamie stood on the edge of the cliff, half his foot hanging over empty space, he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. He sniffed the air, and he sighed when he recognized the scent. "Kayla, come out. I know you're there." He said tiredly. The psychic girl stepped out from behind a tall pine and walked over to him. "Jamie, what are you doing?" She asked worriedly, and Jamie didn't turn, because he knew she had that pleading, hurt look he despised seeing her wear so much.

He looked down the cliffs at the waters below and said, in a voice barley above a whisper, "Kayla, I remember being dead. I remember how the cold filled me up, and washed away all my pains, all the memories that have haunted me my whole life. I felt completely…at peace." She gasped quietly, then took a few steps forward, until she was right behind him.

"Jamie, please, don't do this." She begged, but, before he could reply, a sneering laugh sounded from the edge of the clearing. "Ha! I can't believe it, the self-esteem less little yutz and the suicidal boyfriend. Reminds me of my family back home." Victoria sneered as the others turned to face her. Kayla glared at her. "What do you want, bitch?" She demanded.

"Oh, not much, just thought I'd come see if laughing boy over there had killed himself yet." She replied, jerking a thumb at Jamie, who was glowering at her as his hands clenched into fists. Kayla paused to look at him, concerned, before she collapsed with a shriek, falling to the ground with spastic convulsions.

"Kayla!" Jamie shouted as he flashed to her side, cradling her head in his arms. A few feet away, Victoria laughed, but then shrieked as she clutched her temples, being forced onto her knees by an unknown cause. Well, not unknown for long. Jamie looked back down at Kayla, and saw she was sitting up slightly in his arms, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Victoria staggered away, still crying out due to Kayla's mental onslot. After a few more seconds, Kayla leaned back onto Jamie's torso, her eyes half-closed. He hugged her to him and she muttered into his shirt, though he still heard it. "Jamie, please don't leave." She asked weakly, and he nodded, and, for the first time in a long time, smiled. He actually, genuinely smiled. "Don't worry, Kayla babe, I won't." And that, he resolved in his mind, was a promise he was determined to keep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria cursed Kayla as she stumbled through the woods back to camp, angrily pulling twigs out of her long red hair. "Damn that girl and her suicidal boyfriend! Damn them to hell!" She cried out to the empty air, then muttered several colorful metaphors that would have made a sailor blush. She was so caught up in her triad, that she didn't notice the body in front of her until she ran full into them. She muttered a "oof!" as she fell back and landed on her butt, then glared up at Cameron, who was looking down at her strangely. "Umm, are you…okay?" He asked, but she simply stood up and shoved past him, stomping over to her cabin. Sam, who had been talking to Cameron before that little episode, looked at his friend. "Dude, what did you do?" Cameron stood still for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't know." He responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0---------------

_SLAM!_ Chance smashed his fists into the wall of the cell he was being held in, but to no avail. He tried to summon the earth, to feel the familiar rush of energy, but he was cut off and alone. Around him, similar crashes were heard, while one, a boy who looked to be around 11, was pulled, screaming, from his cell and dragged way by guards in heavy, metallic uniforms. The only light that illuminated Chance's efforts was a small fluorescent bulb and the green-blue glow of the cell's front wall, which was simply a field of energy. His cell was simple. He had a cot with no blanket or pillow, a toilet, and a sink. He swore and cursed that wretched bastard, Mr. Vox, again, while he again slammed into the wall with all his strength. But, again, he failed to even make a scratch on the metal of the wall.

Chance sighed and sat down on his caught, staring down at the dirty floor. There were a total of seven prisoners, three of which were the rest of the island contestants. Chance had seen them drag Nicki into the cell next to his, and she was kicking and screaming the whole time. A ghost of a grin flashed across his face as he recalled her slamming both feet into one guard's crotch when they put her in.

Chance talked to her daily, as they both tried to stay optimistic, hoping something would happen to free them from this awful place. Hoping was all they could really do. But, since the prison had started out with twelve teens and kids, there really wasn't much hope to be had.

_Well, JasperDazzlesMe (the girl who came up with Victoria), I hope you get the reference to her story. Suicidal boyfriend…girl who needs him like a drug…. Victoria chick with red eyes and hair….No? Nothing? Well, read up on your best sellers and get back to me._


	32. Chef Fury: Agent of CHRIS

"Ahh!" Cameron shouted as he woke up with a jolt and his head collided with the bed above his. He swore and rubbed the sore spot, looking out the window at the sun as it began to peal over the horizon. Ever since the teams had dissolved, the boys had stayed in the Beaver boy's cabin, with the girls in the other one. Chris stood in the middle of the campground, a smile on his face and a bugle held in his hand.

"What can he possibly have planned?" Cam growled as the other three boys poked their heads up from the covers. "Eh, he just likes ruining our mornings." Jamie grunted, while Sam nodded in agreement. Shane simply grumbled and curled up tighter in his sheets.

Over in the girls' cabin, Victoria and Kayla were giving each other the death glare, while a single hair iron sat between them. There was only time for one of them to use it, and the two teen girls were ready to use it as an excuse to murder each other. Effie was standing between the two, a frazzled look on her face.

"Now, ladies, c'mon, we can be civil about this." The only response she got was a growl from the two rivals. Effie sweat dropped and then her eyes widened when the two leapt at each other.

Over in the guy's cabin, Shane stopped while pulling his pants up, one hand covering his ass while he looked out the window. "Uh, did you guys just hear an explosion?" The others shook their heads, and Shane shrugged and tried to take a step to get his shirt. This, since he had his pants around his ankles, made him fall flat on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting dressed, our sleepy and grumpy campers gathered in the mess hall for their daily garbage intake, called "Breakfast". After they sat down, couples and friends together, Jamie decided to ask Kayla about her, umm, "look". She looked like she had been in a fight with a grizzly bear (which, considering the hellhole they were in, was entirely possible). He would never tell her, for fear of her kicking his ass (he had no doubts she could and would), but, with her purple-dyed hair all in a mess and her clothes ruffled, with her jeans pulled down one side, he thought she looked hot.

However, the expression on her face, which could have made Hitler wet himself and hide in a ditch, discouraged him from voicing this opinion. However, he did what any boyfriend would do in this situation. "Kayla babe, what's wrong?" He asked, in a caring tone. However, as most guys have found out, this is the last thing you **should** do. As, for some reason which escapes all of guy-kind, this simply makes them** angrier**.

"I'm FINE!!" She growled angrily, and Jamie figured it would just be better to shut up and eat. As they were eating their horrible food, Chris stepped in and shouted to the assembled teenagers,

"Campers! Today, we will have not one, but TWO eliminations!" Chris smirked at the look of alarm that appeared on everyone's faces (except Shane's, since he'd fallen back asleep) "Yes, that's right, two! One for yesterday's challenge (here he glared at Jamie, who simply shot him the bird in response) and another for todays! Which means, two campers will be leaving us and heading to who-knows-where!"

People groaned, and Jamie clutched Kayla's hand subconsciously. Finally, Cameron decided to ask what they were all thinking, yet also dreading. "Well, you sadistic asshole, what's the challenge?" He asked, frowning, while Chris, however, simply smiled.

"Oh, I think you'll all enjoy this, boys and girls. Well, no, actually, you'll hate it, but at least I'll be fun for me!" Chris laughed, then got serious again. "Now, Chef and I were thinking, since you all have superpowers, we should give you a few challenges based on that. So, we thought up the most comic-book based challenges we could, and came up with some great ideas!" Chris was grinning hugely while he talked, while the others were thinking that this would not end well.

"For instance, todays challenge will be inspired by one of Marvel's biggest selling events, Civil War! Now, follow me!" Chris walked out of the hall, with Chef trailing behind. The campers got up and followed him, while Sam was dragging Shane, who was still asleep.

Chris was standing in front of his oil drum in the campfire pit, although the campfire-part, was out, since it was around nine A.M. "Campers, I know you're used to voting off who you want, but, since there were so few of you to choose from, WE decided instead!"

The campers looked uneasily at each other, since Chris wasn't known for his generosity. Chris looked at each camper in turn, then sighed. "Well, campers, the one of you who is leaving Total Drama Island is……………………..

……………………..

………………………

………………………..

……………………..

………………………

………………………

……………………….

………………………..

………………………….

……………………….

"……………Effie."

Everyone except Effie and Shane sighed in relief, while she looked as if she had just been slapped hard. Then, her expression tightened, and she stomped past the others without a word. While she walked past Chris, she turned to him, smiled sweetly, and slammed her foot into his groin. Chris screamed like a little girl, clutching his injury, and fell over. Chef wisely backed up a few steps, while the rest of the campers cheered wildly at her. Shane, the loudest of all.

Effie smiled again, this one with a hint of malice, and walked down to the boat. However, when she stepped onto it, Shane appeared next to her, and, without a word, pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised for a moment, eyes wide, then she melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A couple other campers (and Chef) all made a big "Aww" at that, but it stopped when the couple's kiss lasted for over five minutes. Everyone was really starting to get uncomfortable, while finally, Jamie said, " Well, as much as I'd love to watch my best friend get to second base on national television, I'm gonna go have a nap." he stood up, and began walking away before Chris stopped him. \

"Oh, right! Well, anyway, campers, come with me…again!" Chris announced as he marched away with Chef trailing behind, mumbling about his paycheck. The others followed, but only after Jamie walked over and yanked Shane off Effie, which made a sound similar to a plunger being pulled from a toilet. He dragged Shane away by his shirt, who had a glazed look on his face as the boat with Effie on it putted away from the dock.

Chris led the campers around the island, to a spot where a huge amount of forest had been cleared away to make room for, what can only be described as a miniature city. (Back home, Bridgette, environmentalist that she is, fainted at the sight of so much forest loss). "Seriously, how does he build this stuff that fast?!" Sam asked no one in particular.

Chef stood in front of the gathered campers, dressed in a replica of the clothes Nick Fury wore in the Ultimate comic books *1*. He also had an AK-47 strapped across his back, so it was exceedingly un-smart of Cameron to raise his hand and ask, "Yo, Chef-dude…where did you get that costume?" Chef frowned at him and simply replied, "From my role-play trunk." Many of the campers didn't understand this answer, but Shane and Sam paled and they both hurled right on the spot. Cameron scooted over a few feet to avoid the puddle of puke, and then shrugged. "Whatev's."

Chef nodded, then looked at the rest. "Now, the Civil War was fought over the Super Human Registration Act, which required all super-humans to register with the government. One side, led by Iron Man, was for the Act, and fought against the rebels. The rebels were a group of heroes against the act, led by Captain America."

Chef reached into a small pocket on his belt and pulled out three badges. They were gold with a star surrounded by an eagle, and Chef held them up for all to see. "Now, the maggots who get one of these will be the Pro-Registration heroes, while the one's that don't are the rebels." Chef threw badges to Victoria, Shane, and Kayla. Cam and Sam high-fived, while Jamie looked royally pissed.

Chef nodded his head approvingly. "All right, the game will take place in the large city behind me. Campers with badges will be charged with incapacitating and bringing in the rebels, and no, Shane, they cannot be mortally wounded." Chef said, while Shane snapped his fingers in dismay. "Rebels, your job is to avoid capture and infiltrate the safe room, which is in that tower." Chef continued, pointing at a skyscraper in the middle of the fake city, which towered at least ten floors above the others.

"Now, when I start the game, the rebels will have a one minute head start. Pro's, you get these." Chef tossed a pair of handcuffs to each of them. "You are to bring them to me once they're captured. MOVE, MAGGOTS!!!" Chef bellowed, and Jamie, Cam, and Sam took off into the huge, fake city.

**Well, true believers, I hope you've enjoyed this installment of One Super Summer. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, so don't forget to review!! :D**

***1* Both Chef and Ultimate Nick Fury are based off of Samuel L. Jackson, so I figured, why not?**


End file.
